Harry Potter And The Guardian Of Light
by LordTony
Summary: this is the story of Harry Potter where his parents did not die and Harry has to struggle with a newfound power a destiny that has him mortal enemies with Voldemort and falling in love.
1. The Fall Of The Dark Lord

The rain pounded the village of Hogsmade. The village was deserted outside no one wanted to be out in this weather except one man. A lone figure with half moon spectacles a crooked nose and long flowing silvery white beard and hair was walking purposely down the street. He was walking as if he was nearly taking a stroll down the block. The man had a purple robe with a emblem on it that had a white shield and two wands crossing it. this mans name was Albus Dumbledore the leader of the light founder of the Order of the Phoenix the last remaining member to an ancient organization known as the White Knights and most importantly headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Dumbledore passed by the local pub the Three Broomsticks wishing that he to could enjoy a drink and the carefree attitudes of the people having a good time inside. However bing the leader of the light in the war against Voldemort mare that dream nothing more then just a dream. Dumbledore frowned when his thoughts started drifting to the war. it was nothing like the war against Grindelwald where it was more open conflict. No this war was fought in skirmishes .Relying on shadow and mystery he never knew when voldemort or his forces where going to attack or who. Voldemort instead of taking on the ministry and the order head on decided to pick them off one by one. He would have his followers or Death Eaters as they where called ruthlessly attack innocent people and slaughter muggles and wizards alike. this would draw out the Aurors where they would be ambushed and killed. Members of the order where hunted down and brutally slain. Dumbledore knew that Voldemort was on the brink of winning This war. His numbers where to great and he was to powerful. Dumbledore knew that even his own power which has been compared to Merlin more then once could not even compare. what the world needed was a miracle. However Dumbledore was not on a mission for the war no being the Headmaster at Hogwarts meant that he had to find a teacher to teach the subject divination all though he. Didn't think the class was worth while himself who was he to deny others from learning it. that is why even though he would be number one on Voldemort's hit list he felt confident he would not be in danger of meeting Sybill Trelawney great granddaughter of the famous seer Cassandra

Trelawney. Dumbledore arrived at anther pub named the Hogs Head. After doing a quick check to make sure he wasn't being followed stepped inside and with a wave to the barmen he proceeded upstairs to interview Ms Trelawney. He did not notice a hooded man get up from his table and follow him up. Dumbledore arrived at the room and knocked he herd a rather frazzled voice say

"Oh um who is it?" 

"It is me Albus Dumbledore come to Interview Ms Trelawney for the post of Divination teacher 

"Oh ok do come in." Dumbledore stepped inside and closed the door the mysterious man quickly went by the door to eavesdrop on Dumbledore.  
A half hour later Dumbledore was extremely disappointed. It was clear to him that this women was a fraud and did not posses the gift of sight. Dumbledore got up to leave he was disappointed

"Im sorry my dear but you are not what-" before Dumbledore could finish she went into a strange trance and began to utter a real prophecy:

**" The one with the power to vanquish** **the Dark Lord approaches**.. **Born as the seventh month dies to parents who have thrice defied him... With a power never seen before the Guardian Of Light will be equal to The Dark Lord but neither can live while the other survives for Mortal enemies they shall always be. The fate of the world will be in there hands... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches**

To say Dumbledore was shocked would be an understatement. He was in absolute shock. His thoughts started to drift to what this means. If this prophecy was true which he believed it was that mean that a child will be born soon that could defeat Voldemort for good. Also the women had mentioned the Guardian of Light. For years the White Knights had predicted a warrior to arrive and take on the Dark Lord saving the world from darkness. He would have to speak to the counsel. However first he had to find out who this boy was. He knew of two couples who were due to have a child at the end of July, the Longbottems and the Potters. He would have to keep an eye on both couples. First things first he had to make sure this women does not fall into the wrong hands and the best place for her was at Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore are you okay?" Sybill asked. Dumbledore quickly shook himself out of his thoughts and answered

"Of Course my dear Sybill, I just wanted to tell you that you got the Job I expect to see you start of term on September the First. Good day to you." He had to leave he had to ponder what he just heard.

Severus Snape watched Albus Dumbledore walk into the Hogs Head. He was told by his master the Dark Lord to spy on Albus Dumbledore because his master felt that Dumbledore was up to something . The Dark Lord knew that the war was almost over only Dumbledore was in his way. Snape followed Dumbledore up the stairs and was listening at the door. Snape was surprised at the lack of caution. Dumbledore was the leader of the light was the leader of the light but apparently very reckless. It was not hard to find out that Dumbledore was going to be here. Snape listened to Dumbledore interview some women. It became obvious why Dumbledore was not very cautious because there was nothing to find out.. Snape grew angry at the tremendous waste of his time he was about to go when he heard Dumbledore get up to leave but then he struck gold when he heard the women go into a trance

**" The one with the power to vanquish** **the Dark Lord approaches**.. **Born as the seventh month dies to parents who have thrice defied him... ** " but before he could hear the rest he was spotted by the bartender.

"Hey what are you doing here GET OUT NOW!" Snape was caught by a stunner and was thrown out the pub. When he was revived he quickly apparated to his masters hideout to tell him the news ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Are you sure you heard correctly Severus?" A high cold pitch voiced asked.

"Yes my lord." Severus Snape said from his position of kneeling on the floor in front of his master the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"If what you said was true then I must find this child and kill him. From what you heard it is obvious someone in the order. Severus I want you to find out who in the order are pregnant and are due towards the end of July. Do not fail me Severus or you will pay with your life am I understood.?"

"Yes my lord." with that Severus left. Voldemort was left deep in thought. He had taken a lot of steps to insure his immortality he will not let some unborn child take that from him. He will kill this child and his parents then he would completely take over this world both wizards and muggles alike will bow down to him. It was only a matter of time.

Dumbledore arrived at the secrete temple of the White Knights. While he was the only remaining white Knight alive in this temple the council which was made up of every White Knight still remained due to some ancient magic. When a White Knight they can live in the temple when the counsel is called and then after the meeting they go back to the afterlife. One can only talk to the counsel in this temple which only a White Knight can enter. Know amount of Dark magic can ever penetrate it and the winds of time can not affect it. Dumbledore had come here to this secrete location which held all the secrets of the order to speak to the counsel about the prophecy he had heard. He arrived in the counsel chambers sat in the middle and began to summon the counsel. There was a flash of white light and suddenly where there had been only empty seats now had over fifty witches and wizards. Then a mystical voice spoke

"Greetings Albus Dumbledore what brings you here before the counsel.?"

"I come with grave news and seek your advice."

"Then speak Dumbledore the counsel is always happy to help.'

"I have heard a prophecy that concerned the Guardian of Light and the Dark Lord." Dumbledore put the memory in the pensieve showing the prophecy to the counsel.

**" The one with the power to vanquish** **the Dark Lord approaches**.. **Born as the seventh month dies to parents who have thrice defied him... With a power never seen before the Guardian Of Light will be equal to The Dark Lord but neither can live while the other survives for Mortal enemies they shall always be. The fate of the world will be in there hands... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches**..."

"Indeed it as we have foreseen.'

"What are you talking about?"

"Albus we can see a great many things being dead allows us to see far beyond our years. However there is a point that we can not see past no seer can. That is the final battle between the Dark Lord and The Guardian of Light. no one knows the outcome of that fight it could go either way. If the Light fails then Darkness would rule forever more. If the Light wins then Darkness would never again be as powerful. We have seen and felt the darkness. It has been building for millennia. The one named Tom Riddle has unleashed this darkness he controls it. He has to power to completely submerge the world in Darkness. He is very close to this goal very close there is only one who could stop him. You must find the Guardian of Light Albus only the Guardian can defeat the Dark Lord."

"I don't know who it is I know of two couples who fit the prophecy.'

' Don't worry when the time comes you will know who the Guardian is. I give you a warning Albus the one you know as voldemort will meet his downfall but as sure as your standing here he will return and rise again. No matter how many years go by remember he is not gone and he will return even more powerful then before. When he returns the world will be plunged into a second war more terrible then the first. You can not stop this but you must make sure that the Guardian is ready. The world rests on the Guardians shoulders he must be ready..." with that there was powerful wind and the counsel was gone.

Dumbledore was left pondering the meaning of what he was told. He decided he will keep an eye on both couples and their children.

Severus Snape entered into his Masters room where three muggles where at his feet begging for mercy.

"Please don't kill my family let them go please I beg you."

"SILENCE, Your begging will get you no where. If I wanted you to live I would have left you alone but since you're here CRUCIO" 'The mans screams echoed of the walls his body twisting in ways that it never should finally Voldemort grew tired and muttered the killing curse and the man was dead. He turned to the mans wife and daughter.

'Lucius take them away and do with them what you will. I want to talk to Severus alone." Lucius Malfoy took the Prisoners with a strange lust filled eyes it was obvious what he planed on doing to the two muggles girls. While Severus was a death eater he had never taken part in the more barbaric tactics of the rest. He was great in duels his dueling skills where better then all of his masters Death Eaters except the dark lord himself and Ater Angelus. Ater was a half vampire and the Dark Lord right hand man. Not only was he knowledgeable in the Dark Arts his Vampire traits made him extremely fast, super strong and resistant to most magic making him difficult to kill. His lust for blood has also made him feared. He has eaten his prey alive and decapitated others . He lived to infect as much pain as possible to the world. He was a menace and his name the Dark angel fit. His face gave you the impression of an angel but the horrors he commits makes him far from being an angel. He currently was locked up in azkban prison which enraged His master.

"Severus what have you found out?" his masters question snapped him out of his thoughts he quickly kneeled in front of his master and told him what he found out.

"My lord I have found out that there are two couples who have defied you three times and are having a baby at the end of July. The Longbottems and the Potters." It seemed Voldemort had only heard the second couple because he said

"That's it the Potters I will kill them and then I will be truly immortal." Snape was horrified he still loved Lily Potter and did not want to see her hurt he could care less about James potter and his son.

"My-my lord could you not spare the muggleborn Lily. We could capture her and use her for our own advantage it would be useful to have a healer amongst us." Voldemort sneered

"Are you sure Severus that this has nothing to do with your feelings for the women?" Snape looked him straight in the eyes mastering his occlumency and he said

"I admit I have fancied her in the past but I will not mate with a Mudblood like her I just figured she would be useful if you seem it is best to kill her and her husband along with her child I will not morn any of them."

"Good because I have no intention to let any of them live. You may go Severus but send Bellatrix in." it was then that Snape knew he was on the wrong side in this war. He needed help no he needed Dumbledore.

Severus Snape waited in the clearing he had sent a secret letter to Dumbledore asking to meet him here. He did not know if Dumbledore would show up. Dumbledore had no reason to trust him but it was really important that he speak to Dumbledore. He could not let his Lily die at the hands of Voldemort. Suddenly there was a flash of light and snape found himself disarmed. He quickly pleaded

"Don't kill me."

"That was not my intention. So Severus what message does Lord Voldemort have for me." Dumbledore said this looking kind of bored.

'He doesn't know im here I need to talk to you about the prophecy."

Dumbledore's calm facade broke and there was concern in his voice.

"How much did you hear and what have you told Voldemort?"

"I told him all that I heard which was only the first part about a child being born at the ed of July to parents who have defied him three times." dumbledore was relieved to hear he had not heard the whole thing however what he did hear was troubling enough. "So why are you here?"

"Because the Dark Lord believes that the potters are the couple in the prophecy he plans to kill them and their unborn child."

"Surely as somebody so close to Voldemort you could ask him to spare Lily's life."

"I have asked him."

"You disgust me, you do not care one bit for their child or the child's father."

"Then protect them all, Voldemort plans on killing them all anyways you must protect them."

"Okay Severus I will but first I want something from you."

"Ill give you anything you want ."

"I want you to take an unbreakable vow to serve the light. I also want you to become a spy in Voldemort's ranks can you do that?"

"Yes I will but I only want you to know."

"Very well I promise to never reveal the best of you Severus." With that Dumbledore pulled out his wand and placed Severus Snape under the unbreakable vow. Now he had to warn James and Lily Potter.

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk in his office at Hogwarts he looked like he was waiting for something. As if on Que he heard a knock on his door and he told whoever it was to enter. In stepped two people the first had messy jet black hair and glasses that covered his hazel eyes.

He was about 6,3 and was not heavily muscled but it was obvious that he was in good shape. James Potter was also very good with a wand he was one of the best Aurors in all of England. His wife Lily Potter had auburn hair and brilliant green almond shape eyes. Lily was eight months pregnant and it showed but despite that she was still extremely attractive. Lily was also more then a pretty face she was very skilled witch with a wand making her one of the best healers at St Mungos.

"You wanted to see us Albus?"

"Yes James, Lily please sit down I have something very important to discuss with you."

"What is it? Was it Voldemort? Did somebody from the Order get hurt?"

"Lils honey calm down and let the man speak ." James said. Even though his voice was soothing it had a hard edge.

'Thank you James , to began I set out to interview a women named Sybill Trelawney for the post of Divination. It became apparent that she was a fraud. That was until she made a very real prophecy.'

"What kind of prophecy what did she say?" Lily asked.

"Yeah and what does this have to do with us?" James asked.

"Lily, James it will be better if I show you." with that he pulled out his Pensieve and the three of them watched Sybill deliver the prophecy.

**" The one with the power to vanquish** **the Dark Lord approaches**.. **Born as the seventh month dies to parents who have thrice defied him... With a power never seen before the Guardian Of Light will be equal to The Dark Lord but neither can live while the other survives for Mortal enemies they shall always be. The fate of the world will be in there hands... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches**"

"What does that mean Albus?" James asked.

"It means that a child will be born who will be the Guardian of Light and will have to rid the world of Darkness being Voldemort."

"What do you mean our baby?" lliy asked fear in her voice.

"It may not be, it can also be the Longbottems child."

"So why aren't they here?"

"Because Voldemort has herd the first part of the prophecy and he believes that your child is the child of the prophecy. He plans to destroy all of you to ensure that the prophecy is never fulfilled."

Lily screamed and James eyes flashed in anger.

"Don't worry Lils I wont let that bastard harm you or our child."

"Noble statement James but Voldemort is the most powerful wizard alive today. He has dived deeper then anyone in the Dark Arts. You will not be doing any good taking him head on."

"So what do we do Albus?" Lily asked.

'Are you guys familiar with the Fidelius Char?"

'Yeah im familiar with it Dumbledore but Im not going to hide." James said obviously having to much pride to hide. Dumbledore sighed

"James your not hiding your just protecting your family, your location is kept secret. Only one person would be able to give your secret away and that is the secret keeper. Voldemort could look in every home even have his pressed against your window and never find you."

"I think we should do ti James." Lliy said.

"Ok fine ill do it." James said melting under the look he got from his wife pleading with him to do it.

"Excellent I would be more then happy to be your secret keeper-" he was cut off before he could finish.

"That's ok Dumbledore but Sirius would be our secret keeper there is no way he betray us." Dumbledore sighed for the second time.

"James I don't think that's a good idea. I am fairly confidant that we have a spy amongst our midst. I think it would be unwise to trust anybody else with this."

"Are you trying to say that Sirius is a traitor? Sirius would never betray me like that ever none of my friends will." James said getting angry.

"James im not saying Sirius is a traitor what im saying is you need to use caution. Use your better judgement you and your child are two important to lose."

"I understand albus but im willing to take the risk." with that Lily and James left his office. Leaving Dumbledore to ponder the future of this young couple and their unborn child.

Lily and James where home at Potter Manor. Lily was really upset what Dumbledore told them.

James was looking at his wife thinking why their baby what power is he going to have that makes him the one. He knew he was powerful for a wizard and he knew Lily was powerful for a witch but did that mean that their baby had to be the one from the prophecy.

"Jamie honey what you thinking about?"

"Just trying to figure out why our baby?"

"I don't know James but im worried if it is true do you know the danger he will be in?"

"I did not want my child growing up in war like I did. All my life this war has been going on. Even at Hogwarts the war was there. When Voldemort decided to try and take Hogwarts I think my innocence went that day."

"Yeah mine to I remember that day or rather that week. I lost a lot of friends." Lily said sadly.

"Yeah and that's what is in store for our baby. Except it is worse because Voldemort will never stop hunting him. I join the Aurors because I wanted to make the world safer for my family. Im also part of the Order just like you so is mostly everyone I know. Despite what Albus says we are not winning this war. Voldemort is picking us off one by one. The ministry is completely unorganized. Plus what's worse is we never know Voldemort's next move. His attacks are completely random. His Death Eaters are just as bad as Voldemort himself. It took me, Alastor, Sirius, Remus and three other Aurors to capture Ater Angelus. He killed the other three Aurors put Remus in the hospital blasted a chunk of Mad Eye's nose and me and Sirius where magically exhausted."

"I know what you mean being a healer I see the results of the Death Eater attacks daily. It makes me sick knowing what they do to people. Im worried James this war is getting worse and worse and doesn't seem to have no end in sight and now our baby is going to be the only hope we have. It's not fair." Lily was sobbing now.

"Shh Lils don't worry will get through this together. I wont let that bastard take you or our baby from me." they spent the rest of the night comforting each other like any couple would.

The next day James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter where at Potter Manor.

"I cant explain the reason why but Voldemort is coming after us. We need to protect ourselves so were going under the Fidelius Charm. Padfoot can you be our secret keeper?'

"Prongs I would be honored but I have a better idea . What if we use Peter as your secrete keeper. He would be the perfect decoy. No one will ever suspect him no offense wormtail . Voldemort would come after me and Moony and it be a waste of time."

"Sirius has a point James it's the better move." Remus said.

"What do you say Peter would you do it?' James asked?

"well I don't know that's a huge responsibility..." Peter trailed off.

"Please? We need you Peter." Lily begged.

"Oh okay ill do it." Peter said

"Oh thank you Peter you're a good friend." Lily said running over and hugging him. He pretended to blush for the sack of appearances but inside he was pleased. He could not wait to tell his master that he had been named the Potter's secret keeper.

The days passed in a blur after that. The next day with Dumbledore's reluctance they did the Fidelius charm on Peter in Godrics Hollow. It wasn't long after that when Lily had to go to the hospital because she was giving birth. After three hours and lots of swearing by Lily, Harry Potter was born. He quickly captured the heart of not only his parents but the rest of the Marauders as well especially his Godfather Sirius. Sirius would transform into a dog and Harry would cuddle with him like he was a large teddy bear. Even though Sirius complained about you could tell that he loved it. On Harry's first birthday his dad got him a toy snitch. Sirius got him a mini broom much to Lily's dismay. They had to pack away all their valuables. So they wouldn't get broken. James just laughed it off saying he is going to be a great Quidditch player. October thirty first arrived Harry was fifteen months old and Sirius and Remus were over at the Potters.

'So Padfoot where is peter I havant seen him lately"

"I don't know he said his mom has been sick so im guessing he has been with her. He has been acting a little strange though." Sirius answered.

" He is worrying about his mom and im guessing he is still upset over what happened to the Prewett brothers. I still cant believe it." Lily said.

"Yeah that hit the entire Order hard. They died like heros though. It took five Death eaters to take them down." Remus said.

"Poor Molly was beside herself. Arthur was taking care of her though she will get through this she is strong that one." James said. Just then Harry came racing in the room on his mini broom chasing the cat everybody laughed and Lily scooped him up in her arms.

"Bloody hell Prongs what are you feeding the little bugger he is getting so big." Sirius asked.

"Sirius how many times do I have to tell you watch your Language in front of Harry I wont tell you again next time ill hex you." Lily said sternly. Sirius looked at her in horror lily's hexes were legendary and tended to be quite uncomfortable

"Sorry Lily I slipped didn't mean anything by it must of slipped up." Sirius said.

"Hmm I bet."

"Ma, Sirri." Harry babbled.

'You want to go to your Godfather huh.? You don't like your mommy anymore" Lily said while tickling Harry making him go into a fit of laughter. Harry babbled something but no one understood it.

"Okay stop torturing my son." James said taking him from Lily.

"Da juice I wanna juice." James went to get him a juice but Lily said

"James no he already had one and besides he has to go down for a nap now."

"Aww Lils come on look at that face cant he have a juice?" James said while showing Harry's pleading face to Lily.

"I said no James. Now have him say goodbye to Sirius and Remus and give him to me so I could put him down for his nap."

'We should get going anyways." Remus said he gave Harry a kiss on his cheek.

"Remush." Harry said with his arms out. Remus took him into his arms so Harry could hug him. Sirius came over to give Harry a kiss on the cheek and ruffle his tuft of black hair which Lliy said was going to be just like James.

"Sirri." Harry called out.

"Aww come give your Godfather a hug.' Sirius said while taking Harry in his arms.

'Your getting to be a big boy soon im gonna have to start teaching you about shagging girls and pulling pranks."

"SIRIUS, you will do no such thing. I don't want Harry to turn out like you." Lily said slightly annoyed.

"Aww Lily you wound me im not that bad." Sirius said.

"Uhuh give me my son" Lily took her son and carried him upstairs. James said good bye to his two best friends and went upstairs. Lily came down and said goodbye to Sirius and Remus when she went upstairs she saw Harry in his crib drinking a juice.

"James, I thought I said no more juice."

"I couldn't help it Lils he was just sitting there so cute like. How could I tell him no."

"You spoil him James."

'Yeah I know but I like spoiling my son."

Lily smiled and they went downstairs and let Harry drink his juice and fall asleep.

Meanwhile far away in a secret location Peter Pettigrew was kneeling in front of his master Lord Voldemort.

"It is time Wormtail. Tonight I shall murder the Potters. So where is their location?"

"The Potters live at 134 Godrics Hollow my lord."

"You have done well Wormtail I shall not forget this."

"Thank you my lord."

Later on that evening Harry was up and playing on the floor with his toy Snitch James was reading the Daily Prophet on the Couch and Lily was making dinner.

They did not see a cloaked figure approach their house. Voldemort smiled as he looked into the house and saw the Potters with their guard down. They had to much trust in their friends. Trust that was misplaced. They actually thought they could escape Lord voldemort's wrath. At this Voldemort laughed. Him the greatest wizard in the world could not be stopped if he wanted something he got it end of story. He pulled out his wand and blasted the gate open.

Inside the potter house they herd the crash of the Gate exploding and James look out the window.

"Lily it's him he's found us get Harry and go i'll hold him off."

"No James I wont leave you."

"Ugh Lily there is no time please get out of here." But just as James said that the door was blasted open and Voldemort stood in the doorway.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU BASTARD." James yelled.

"Now now that is no way to treat a guest you need a lessons in manners Potter. CRUCIO!"

The spell hit James and he cried out in agony. When the curse was lifted he pushed himself up and fired a severing curse at Voldemort's head which he defected and fired two more Crucios in rapid succession James dodged both and sent two blasting curses. Lily came in the room and started firing powerful cutting spells. Voldemort blocked them and hit James with a blasting curse knocking him off his feet and then he hit Lily with a Cruciatus curse making her scream in agony which caused Harry to start crying. While Voldemort was torturing lily James got up and tackled Voldemort to the floor Lily while panting slowly got to her feet. Voldemort and James were wrestling on the floor James was resorting to muggle violence. He punched Voldemort in the face. Lily was trying to fire a spell but she couldn't in fear of hitting James. Voldemort let out a burst of magical power and sent both James and Lily flying.

"ENOUGH I GROW TIRED OF THIS." Voldemort screamed. Pick up his wand he quickly used a spell that had James and Lily strapped to the wall with their wands on the floor they where helpless.

"Now you two will watch as I kill your son. Then ill finish the two of you off."

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON YOU SON OF A BITCH." James yelled.

"No my baby, please take us leave our baby alone please."Lily begged.

"SILENCE." Voldemort scream placing both James and Lily in a silencer. They could do nothing as Voldemort walked over to Harry they willed their love for Harry to save him but knew use.

Voldemort look at the child. The child that was supposed to be his downfall. He wanted to watch the child die he was going to take a lot of pleasure in killing this child. The child was still crying making him remember his days at the orphanage. He hated the orphanage. He raised his wand and pointed at the child.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" there was a jet of green light heading towards Harry.

Lily and James looked away unable to bear seeing harry killed. However they heard a scream and saw a flash of light then the sound of somebody apparating and felt the spells lifted. They quickly ran to Harry's crib to find him crying with a lighting bolt shape cut bleeding on his forehead.

"JAMES HE IS ALIVE." Lliy screamed hysterical.

"What how could that be? Where is Voldemort what happened here?"

"I don't know." Lily said while grabbing Harry in her arms.

'Lily we have to get out of here the house is about to collapse." James pulled Lily and Harry out of the house before it collapsed.

Just then they heard two cracks which was the sound of two people Apparating. James spun around wand in hand ready to curse the two intruders but saw that it was Sirius and Remus carrying a stunned Peter. They did not see James and lily carrying Harry. They only saw the ruins of what used to be the potter's house.

"Oh know Remus where to late...Dammit if we where only here sooner." Sirius said sobbing while he started to kick Peter.

"Im going to kill you Peter you piece of shit I don't care about the consequences."

"Sirius calm down you going to jail wont help anybody." Remus was trying to remain calm but it was obvious that he was very upset.

"SIRIUS, REMUS" James called.

"PRONGS YOUR ALIVE." ?Sirius said as he hugged his best friends. Sirius noticing Harry's cut asked

"What happened to you three?"

"Where not to sure our selves. Why is Peter stunned?" James asked.

"Peter apparently has been working for Voldemort and sold you out to him. We caught him trying to escape. After that he confessed to everything which is why were here we thought you where in danger." Remus answered.

"We were. Voldemort arrived we were dueling he went to kill Harry and then we don't know what happened it's all so confusing."Lily answered. Remus went to go take Harry from her because it looked like she was struggling to stand up herself. Lily Backed up and wouldn't let him near noticing his semi hurt expression she said

"Im sorry I almost lost Harry its nothing personal but im not letting him go again to I find out what happened."

"That's understandable.' Remus said. Just then there was a third crack and Albus Dumbledore arrived.

"James, Lily you guys ok? What happened here?"

"Where not sure." James said.

"I think we should have this discussion in my office." With Dumbledore made a portkey and transferred everyone to his office.

Inside Dumbledore's office James and Lily retold what happened.

"...So we were released from his spells we went over to Harry and he was left with a lighting bolt shape cut that was bleeding."

"Wait what happened to Voldemort?" Sirius asked.

" From what I heard he was hit with his own rebounding curse "

"So he is dead then?" Dumbledore remembered the warning he received and knew the answer.

"Alas no, Voldemort has dived deeper into the Dark Arts then anyone ever has. He is still alive but the killing curse robed him of his body and most of his powers. For now he is no longer a threat. He will rise again I know this for a fact. It may not be today it may not be tomorrow it may not be for fourteen years from now but he will rise again."

"How did the curse backfire?" James asked.

"That is a mystery that I can not solve. If I had to guess I would say that your love was so strong that it provided a shield between Harry and Voldemort. However I can not be certain it could have been something else entirely." everyone was pondering what Dumbledore just said when Sirius spoke out

"What are we going to do with this stupid rat?" Sirius said this while kicking the stunned Peter.

"Can we prove that Peter willingly was a spy and not under the Imperious curse?"dumbledore asked. James looked at Peter with complete disgust. He couldn't believe that his friend who he trusted would betray him.

"We can give him Veritaserum." Lily said.

"I have a bottle on me awake him so we can deliver it." Dumbledore said.

When Peter was brought back he took one look around the room and started to sweat . He went to transform but found that he couldn't. Sirius slugged him in the face and forced his mouth open pouring some liquid in his mouth. Petr felt an odd sense of calm.

'Peter did you betray James and Lily to Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes I did." Peter answered. James, Sirius and Remus looked murderous Lily looked shocked.

"Why you little fucking rat im going to..." Sirius did not get to finish because Dumbledore cleared his throat and gave him a look that clearly meant back off.

"Why did you betray Them Peter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because my master would reward me better then the Order did. He will make me one of his most prized Death Eaters." Peter answered.

"Why did you join Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because there was more to gain joining him then fighting him." Peter answered again. James pulled out his wand and stunned Peter for the second time.

"James why did you do that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because I don't wont to hear no more what he has to say. We have enough to send him to Azkban I hope he rots in there. No offense dumbledore but me and my wife and Harry have been through a lot I would like to take my family home to Potter Manor." James answered.

"Yes that is true and of course James you guys may go but please get checked out by Madam Pomfrey to make sure you two are not suffering from any lasting affects from the Cruciatus."

After getting checked out and cleared with a clean bill of health everyone went to leave but Sirius held James back.

"Prongs I just want to say im so sorry."

"What for Padfoot?"

"It was my idea to use Peter and he almost got you killed."

"Enough Padfoot it was Peter who betrayed us not you. How were we supposed to know? I don't want to hear you blame yourself because I don't you understand"

"Yeah I understand oh and Prongs?"

"Yeah?"

"Im glad your ok."

"Me to Padfoot me to."


	2. Best Birthday Ever

**Chapter 2 Best Birthday ever**

Harry Potter Woke up early even before the family house elvesTrixie and Mercury . He quietly entered his parents room an then jumped on his parents bed.

"Mom, Dad wake up." Harry said why nudging them to wake up.

"No sleep now to still early go back to bed." James mumbled.

"Nope the sun is up, come on Dad wake up." With a groan James got up and then fell down causing both Lily and Harry to laugh.

"Good morning Sweetie Happy fifth birthday." Lily said to Harry making him smile.

"Yeah happy birthday sport." James said ruffling his sons hair. Together the three of them headed down to the kitchen where Mercury and Trixie where beginning to make breakfast.

"Good morning young Harry happy birthday." Trixie said in high squeaky voice.

"Yes happy birthday young master Harry we is making your favorite this morning we is." Mercury said in a slightly deeper voice then Trixie. Harry inhaled the aroma of french toast with Bacon.

"Mmm thanks guys you're the best." Harry said while he stole a piece of Bacon. A little while later Trixie, Mercury, Lily, James and Harry were siting at the table eating when a large black and white owl landed in front of James. The owls name was Hunter and he was the Potter family owl. Before James could read the letter it exploded into Sirius singing a horrible version of Happy birthday. Lily shook her head while James and Harry laughed.

"That Sirius Black will never change." Lily said. Just then Sirius and Remus walked in.

"Talking about me Lily-love." Sirius said grinning.

"Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus!" Harry said throwing himself in his favorite Honorary Uncles.

"Hey What's up Cub, Happy birthday." Sirius said while lifting Harry in the air.

"Happy birthday Harry." Remus also said.

"So are you two going to be by for My party tonight?" Harry asked

"Sorry Cub but we got work." Sirius said making Harry become disappointed.

"He is just kidding Harry of course we will be there we would not miss it for the world." Harry upon hearing this let out a whoop and started running around until James scooped him up and started kissing him on his stomach making him scream in delight.

"So I have to go to Diagon ally today want to come with me Harry?"

"Ok." Harry said beaming he always loved Diagon ally.

"All right go get dressed and will head out." Harry ran upstairs to go get ready. Lily turned to Sirius.

"Hey I have a bone to pick with you Sirius. What this I hear about you pranking Hestia Jones?" Lily said with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius paled and shot James a dirty look causing him to laugh before turning back to Lily

"well you see ..." everyone laughed as Sirius tried to explain his actions. When Harry came down James still laughing took Harry's hand and together they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

When Harry and James walked out into the crowded pub everyone started to stare and point while muttering to themselves. Harry was used to it but it still bugged him. James scowled and quickly got Harry out towards the back where there was a brick wall. James tapped on some bricks and the wall dissolved to become an entrance way to Diagon ally.

Harry was fascinated and dragged James into almost every store. The two of them had a good time window shopping then went to Gringotts where Harry was in awe of the going ons at the Wizard bank. He especially loved the cart ride down. After Gringotts they stopped for lunch then they went into Flourish and Blotts where James ran into an old friend Arthur Weasley.

While his father talked Harry was Exploring the shelves not looking where he was going he accidently bumped into a little girl with red hair almost like his moms but lighter, chocolate brown eyes and freckles.

"Ummph ouch." The little girl cried out.

"I am so sorry I did not see you there here let me help you up." Harry said offering her a hand.

The little girl took his hand and said 'Thanks." That is when she noticed his lighting bolt scar.

"Merlin are you Harry Potter?"

"Yeah and who are you?"

"I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

"Nice to meet you Ginny." the two kids started talking and played tag while their dads talked after a while James told Harry it was time to go.

"Hey Dad can I invite the Weasleys over for my party tonight?"

"Hmm I see someone has made a new friend well I don't see why not let me ask Arthur."

James went over to Arthur " Hey Arthur how would you and your family like to come over for Harry's birthday dinner?"

"Oh please Dad can we go?" Ginny asked her Dad.

"Sure I don't see why not."

Later on that evening Harry was eating Dinner with His parents, Sirius, Remus, Trixie, Mercury, His Aunt Petunia who brought her husband and son Vernon and Dudley. Petunia was a witch but her son and husband were not making them on the receiving end of a lot of Sirius's pranks which did not make Lily happy. The Weasleys also showed up. Harry instantly bonded with Ginny, Ron, Fred and George. Bill and Charlie were really cool to but Percy seemed a little off.

Harry was having the best birthday ever and when it came time for presents

Harry was bubbling with excitement. From the Weasleys he got a basket of sweets, from his aunt he got an enchanted airplane which he loved playing with, from Sirius he got a bunch of Zonko products that made Lily frown. Remus got him a mini snitch but the best was from his parents who got him a new training broom. Harry's eyes lit up when he saw that and Sirius joked that he was going to be just like his Dad.

After a couple of more hours playing with the Weasleys eventually everyone went home. When Harry went to bed thinking it was his greatest birthday ever.

As the years passed the Potters and the Weasleys remained close friends. Ginny, Ron and Harry where all inseparable. Harry was prepared for his time of Hogwarts. When he was old enough his parents taught him basic magic and control. He also had harnessed his Quidditch skills and read up on his spell books so he was not clueless and left in the dark. Harry Potter could not wait to start Hogwarts tomorrow.


	3. First Year

**A/N: this chapter is going to focous more on Harryand Ginny but during the summer you will get to know the other charcters better. sorry for the wait i was super busy. please read and review :)**

The next day they The Potters , Sirius and Remus where waiting on platform 9and 3/4 waiting for the Weasleys to arrive.

"Dad where are they the train is going to leave in ten minutes."

"They will be here Harry don't worry."

"They probably forgot something." Sirius said.

Five minuets later the Weasleys arrived. They where late as Sirius said due to Percy forgetting his prefect badge well more like Fred and George hid it. Before Harry got on the train his Father gave him a mirror.

"Harry this is a two way mirror me, Sirius and Remus all have one. Just say the name of the person you wish to talk to. Oh and here." James said handing him an old piece of parchment.

"That is the Marauder's map, just don't tell your mom." James said winking.

"Wicked thanks Dad." Harry said giving his Dad a Hug. Harry turned as heard Ginny crying. With a jolt he remembered that Ginny was not old enough to go to Hogwarts. Fred and George where trying to cheer her up by telling her they send a Hogwarts toilet seat much to Mrs Weasley's Dismay.

"Hey cheer up Ginny will send you lots of letters." Harry said.

"Do you promise?" Ginny asked.

"Of Course Ginny you're my best friend." Ginny gave Harry a hug. After giving his mom, Mrs Weasley, his Dad, Mr weasley , Sirius and Remus hugs Harry boarded the train.

Halfway through the Journey Ron and Harry Bought food from the food trolley. They were busy eating there sweets when a boy named Neville Longbottem looking for His toad.

"Hey mate my brothers taught me a spell to summon things maybe I can do that for Trevor."

"Ok thanks." As Ron pulled out his wand a Bushy hair girl with large front teeth walked in.

"Have you seen a to- oh your doing magic let's see it then." Ron went to do the spell when his wand exploded and he was left with a rubber chicken. Everyone in the compartment bursted out laughing except Ron who just vowed to get Fred and George back.

" Hmm that is not real magic is it? You should practice more."

"Well who are you anyways?" Ron sound kind of rudely.

"Im Hermione Granger and you two are?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"Are you really Harry Potter? I've read so much about you."

"Oh ok but you shouldn't believe everything you read in the books." Hermione shot him a dirty look before she took Neville and went to look for his toad some more.

Harry and Ron just looked at each other and shook there heads. They then started playing exploding snap when the compartment opened for the second

time. In walked a kid with blond hair slicked back accompanied by two gorilla looking bodyguards.

"So is it true is Harry Potter is in this compartment?" Harry did not need to know that the kid in front of him was a Malfoy. His father was always causing problems for Mr Weasley.

"Yeah who is asking?" Harry said with a raise eyebrow.

Malfoy sneered at Ron before turning to Harry.

"Im Draco Malfoy and this is Crabbe and Goyle." Ron sniggered at Malfoy when he introduced himself.

"You got a problem Weasley, I did not need to be introduced to know who you are. Red hair freckles and your parents have more children then they can afford. Harry why are you hanging out with trash like the Weasleys when you can be hanging out with more acceptable friends for you." Ron grew red with anger at Malfoys comment but before he could respond Harry beet him to it.

"Surly you don't mean you Malfoy? I don't think pureblood trash that supported voldemort is "acceptable"." Now it was Malfoys turn to go red .

"Be careful Potter or you will find yourself having a very sticky end."

"I look forward to it, but in the mean time sod off." Malfoy sneered and left. Then Hermione came back in asking if they have been fighting and telling them to put there robes on.

Finally the train arrived at Hogsmade station. When they got off the train. They heard a loud voice saying

"first years over here first years." Harry and Ron turned to the voice and saw the largest man they have ever seen beckoning them forward. The man lead them to small boats were all the first years got in. The boats took them to the Large castle which had the first years staring in awe.

When they arrived at the castle a stern looking women with her hair in a bun with glasses was waiting for them. After explaining that her name was Professor McGonagall and explaing the different houses and the house points she lead them into the great hall. Harry watched everything with amazement as he was lead through the great hall. He vaguely listened to Hermione explain about the enchanted ceiling he was to focused on a large black hat on the stool.

When the black hat begun to not only talk but sing Harry was not the only one to let out a gasp of shock. When the hat finished his song Professor McGonagall called names to be sorted. Harry watched as his fellow first years got sorted. Ron groaned as Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor. Then Harry's name was called and the whole hall became a buzz watching Harry walk up to the stool with the hat. He had once last look at the great hall before the hat covered his eyes. {hmm interesting, I see great power in you Potter. I think Slytherine would be best for you} ( No I will not go there) {no well then I guess the only place for you is...} GRYFFINDOR! As Harry went to go sit at the Gryffindor table he was nearly defend by the noise his now fellow Gryffindors where making. Fred and George where doing a war chant saying "We got Potter." Harry smiled as Ron also was sorted into Gryffindor.

A week later Harry was writing his letter to Ginny.

**Dear Ginny **

**First of how are you? Are you still upset about us going to Hogwarts?**

**Well first week of School has been kind of hectic. Ron and I were both sorted into Gryffindor. Classes are okay except potions. The Potions master Professor Snape hates me due to my father. Apparently him and my father where enemies back in school and he holds on to grudges. Our first lesson he starts asking me a bunch of questions and demanding answers that almost everyone did not know. Lucky I read ahead and knew the answers but he then took fifty points off for me giving him cheek as he puts it. What a Git I've made some new friends Neville Longbottem and Hermionie Granger. Although Ron can not stand Hermionie but I think she is decent enough. I also made some enemies as well. Draco Malfoy We met on the train and it was instant dislike. But I have to thank Malfoy for he is the reason I am on the Quidditch team. (Waiting for praise here from my best friend). Neville's Grandmother gave him a rememeball but he dropped it during flying lessons and broke his arm. Malfoy took it and flew off so I chased after him and he threw it . I went in a fifty foot dive and caught it. McGonagall caught me and I thought I was going to get expelled but instead she bought me to Oliver Wood and recommended me on the team. Then he was mad that I didn't get expelled so he challenged me to a duel. Well he tried to set us up and Hermione and Neville where with us and Flitch chased us into the third floor and when we went in a room there was a giant three headed dog. We barley managed to escape. Hermionie says it guarding something I wonder what though. So that is what has been going on cant wait to here from you.**

**Your Friend**

**Harry**

**Dear Harry**

**I can not tell you how happy I was to get a letter from you. I did not think you would remember your promise. Things are ok mums babying me a lot with me being the only one left. Bill comes and springs me when he can which is not nearly often enough. I miss you and Ron very much I guess I was so used to us always being together. Im so proud of you for making the team but after playing with you for all our lives I cant be that surprised your brilliant on a broom. We all heard your fathers and Sirius's stories about Snape. Im surprised that he will hold a grudge this long. What where you thinking going to duel Malfoy how could you be so thick?**

**Well I got to go now mum wants me to help cook hope to talk to you soon. Best wishes**

**Ginny**

**Dear Ginny **

**There are some things that happen that caus you to instantly bond with people. Well on Halloween we had one. Ron made Hermionie cry and she locked herself in the girls bathroom. Somebody let a troll in the castle. It tried to kill Hermione but we managed to save her well Ron did anyway by knocking the troll out. Mum was not pleased but Dad found it hysterical. We found out the name of the three headed dog it belongs to Hagrid and his name is Fluffy. Leave it to Hagrid name a giant three headed dog Fluffy. Snape tried to kill me. During the first Quidditch match of the year I was nearly throw my broom apparently Snape was muttering a spell to kill me. So am I going to see you guys for Christmas?**

**Well hopefully ill see you soon. **

**Your friend**

**Harry**

**Dear Harry **

**yes we will all be staying with you for the holidays. Even Bill and Charlie are going to be there. Are you sure Snape tried to kill you? I know he holds a grudge but he wouldn't take it that far will he? It really does not surprise me that Hagrid owns Fluffy its typical Hagrid always trying to see the best in things. Well hope to see you soon.**

**Best Wishes**

**Ginny.**

Harry and Ron stepped off the train looking for there families. Hermionie and Neville went home for Christmas with there families. Harry was pulled into a hug which he recognized as his Mums. His Dad came and put his hand on his shoulders.

"Hey thereSport what's up?" James said while running his hand threw his hair.

"Hey Mum, Hey Dad." Harry suddenly heard Ginny's voice he quickly turned to where it was coming from and sure enough there was Ginny talking to her brother with Mrs. Weasley and Mr Weasley.

"Hey Ginny." Harry called out. Ginny turned and when she saw Harry ran over and gave him a hug.

"Well now that where all here let's go to the Manor."

Back at the Manor everyone was enjoying there holiday. Harry however if he was not spending time with his family or playing Quidditch or catching up with Ginny Harry was in the library searching for Nicholas Flamel. Finally

it was Christmas morning everyone was opening there gifts. Harry was having a very enjoyable time when he opened one of his chocolate frog that Ron gave him. Albus Dumbledore was on the card. As Harry read the card he

suddenly shouted out with glee. When everyone looked at him he tried to play it off.

"Im just so excited that it's Christmas." everyone still looked at him like he was mental but continued on unwrapping his gift. Harry then went to unwrap the rest of his gifts. From Ron he got a bunch of Chocolate Frogs, His parents had gotten a broom charm detection kit. It will detect if anyone tried to charm his broom. Mr and Mrs Weasley got him a weasley jumper and homemade pies. Hermionie gave him a Quidditch book which he could not wait to read.

Neville gave him a Christmas plant. Ginny gave him new seeker gloves and Sirius and Remus got him some new books that they knew he would enjoy. Hagrid got him a enchanted photo album, but the most interesting was a invisibility cloak. Turns out it was his fathers and Dumbledore was borrowing it but forgot to return it. When Sirius, Remus and James saw it they burst out laughing and begun telling stories about there time under it earning disapproving glares from Lily and Molly.

Harry told Ginny what he found out about Nicholas Flamel and the Sorcerers stone she agreed that someone might try to steal it but did not fully believe that Snape was trying to steal it. Harry however vowed to keep an eye on him.

The holidays where over and it was time to go back to school. Harry gave everyone a hug with an extra long one for Ginny and the promise to write her before he got into the fire place and flooed back to Hogwarts.

Harry was constantly checking the Marauders map seeing if Snape was going after the stone. He told Ron and Hermionie this and Ron believed him one hundred percent but Hermionie even though she Snape tried to kill him she was still not believing Snape was trying to steal the stone. Harry then overheard Snape bullying Professor Quirrill about the stone. Harry often saw Quirrill going in the room. He just assumed that he was adding to the protection. One day he was following Snape and when Flitch almost caught him he ran into a empty room with a mirror in it. The mirror was called the Mirror of Erised. When Harry looked into it he saw Ginny with him and two kids one with black messy hair like his and his Dads but with Ginny's eyes and aa girl with red hair but with his emerald green eyes. Harry decided that he should get back to the Common room. Banishing the thoughts about the mirror for another time.

**Dear Ginny**

**I Can't explain but I think there is more to this stone thing then meets the eye. Hermionie and Ron keep saying the stone is safe because Dumbledore is here but something is not right. This may sound weird but I feel like there is evil lurking about. Hagrid has got a dragon. He named it Norbert. Hermionie, Ron and I managed to convince him to get rid of him but unfortunately Malfoy found out. Even with the cloak and map we still managed to get caught past curfew though we managed to get Norbert to safety. Charlie says hi. Well we all got detention except Ron who is still in the hospital wing due to being bit by Norbert. Well I got to go down and serve my detention now so I hope to talk to you later.**

**Harry**

Harry, Hermionie , Neville and Malfoy where with Hagridin the Forbidden Forrest**. **A Unicorn was slain and they where searching for the body. Harry had a strong sense of Forbidding. That sense that evil was waiting nearby was getting stronger and stronger. He was with Malfoy and he could tell he was afraid as well. That is when they saw the Unicorn and a man in a cloak was drinking the blood. Once Harry looked at the figure he felt a huge pain in his scar. Malfoy screamed like a little girl and ran. Harry could not move if he wanted to the pain is his scar was crippling. The figure was lunging for Harry when a centaur came and made the figure flea.

"Harry Potter get on my back." Harry cautiously got on his back and after about ten minutes of the Centaur running he came to a stop.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah I guess, what was that thing?"

The Centaur was quiet for a minute before he said " He is more monster then man now. A Dark shadow that Plagues the world."

"Why was he drinking the Unicorn blood?"

"Drinking Unicorn blood will keep the drinker alive but at a price it leaves you with a curse on your soul."

"Who would do that to themselves."

"Can you think of know one who has everything to gain and nothing to lose."

The answer came so simple to him like he was expecting it "Voldemort. That was Voldemort in the Forrest which means...'

Harry never got to finish that sentence because Just the Hagrid came and the Centaur whose name was Firenze left. Harry went back to the common room deep in thought. He told Ron and Hermionie about Voldemort who as he thought where both shocked. It was a couple of days later when Ginny's reply came back.

**Dear** **Harry**

**I don't know what to tell you about your feeling, but your dad always said that he always trusted his gut which has never steered him wrong. So I think you should do the same. Go to Dumbledore and tell him your suspicions. A dragon really? Hagrid always wanted a dragon but how did they get the egg? They are supposed to be really rare and what is the chance that Hagrid just runs into the person carrying what he wants the most. Im rambling I know but it has got me thinking anyways don't worry to much about the stone take care.**

**Ginny**

Harry read Ginny's note and then it finally clicked. Turning to Ron and Hermionie he said "We have to go see Hagrid now!"

"What why?"

"Can't explain yet let's go." the trio went down to Hagrids and Harry asked all about how he gotten the Dragon egg. Hagrid told them it was a cloaked man and he won it in a card game and then told the mystery man he knew how to take care of a pet because he took take care of fluffy. Also stating that fluffy is easy to take care of with a bit of music.

Upon hearing that Harry ran to castle with Ron and Hermionie in tow. He ran to Professor McGonagall and he asked to see Professor Dumbledore but was informed he was not here. Harry bit back from swearing and thanked his Professor who looked at him suspiciously.

After going back common room Harry turned to his friends and said that Voldemort was going to try and take the stone tonight. After unsuccessfully trying to make his friends stay behind they set out to go stop Voldemort and Snape. Hermionie had to stun Neville who tried to stop them.

Harry turned back to Hermionie giving her a hug and telling her to get Ron out. He tried not to think about that chess game and Ron being knocked unconscious. He quickly drank the right potion and went through the flame door.

Harry ran towards the lone man in front of the mirror. However it was not who he thought. Instead of Professor Snape it was Professor Quirrill.

"You..but I thought Snape..." Quirrill turned and let at a laugh.

"Yes he does seem likely, but no dear boy it was me all along. If it weren't for Snape I would have killed you in that Quidditch game. But no matter once I get the stone ill take care of you. " with a swish of his wand Harry was tied up. "I see myself getting the stone and giving my master the stone but why can't I get it."

A high cold pitch voice answered by saying "THE BOY USE THE BOY!"

"Boy get over here."

Harry was pushed in front of the Mirror recognizing it as the Mirror of Erised. He saw the stone go in his pocket and then he felt it in there.

"Well what do you see?"

"I see myself winning the Quidditch cup."

"HE LIES KILL HIM."

Quirrill lunged at him but Harry suddenly felt different he could not explain it but he pushed his hands out and connected with Quirrill's face and heard him scream in agony. Looking he saw Quirrill's face blistering and melting. Harry made sure to keep his hands pressed to Quirrill until darkness engulfed him.

When Harry awoke he was in the Hospital wing and his parents along with Dumbledore where sitting around his bed.

"Professor you got to stop him he is going to get the stone.'

"Relax my dear boy, you managed to stop him and the stone is destroyed."

After Dumbledore explained what happened harry asked him why Voldemort tried to kill him. He noticed his parents and Dumbledore look at each other before Dumbledore shook his head.

"Im sorry Harry but I can not answer that right now. Sleep Harry you need your rest." That was the end of the conversation.

When Harry was released it was the leaving feast he was disappointed to see Slytherine banners hanging up singling they had won the house cup. However Dumbledore surprised them by giving Gryffindor 160 points to Harry, Ron and Hermionie and Neville. There was a roar of applause from the Gryffindor table and Harry could not help but cheer with the rest.

When Harry steeped of the train Harry could not help but think it was a great year but he missed his home.

"Come on sport let's go home Trixie is making Treacle Tart."

"Yum Treacle Tart. Can the Weasleys coming over?"

"Yup where having a welcome back celebration at the Manor. Now I will excuse today but you are still Grounded young man." Harry groaned and James laughed. "Let's go home."


	4. Summer blues

Harry woke up and he was in a particully foul mood. It had been a month and besides the one time when they had a welcome home party at the mannor he had not seen or heard from any of his friends. No letters nothing. Everytime the Weasleys would try to come over something happened that they had to cancel. All though Life in the mannor wasn't bad at all. He played quidditch with Remus his dad and had great time hanging out with his mum and trixie and mercureytoo but his Da annd Mum had work. It was the same with The other Maruders Sirius was an aurror like his Da and Remus was researching his condition. Harry was often left alone,he missed his friends espically Ginny. Plus he was also having nightmares of his ordeal of what had happened last June. Harry's fustration was growing he had sent the weasleys along with Hermionie and Nevill invintations to his birthday party but not one had answered back. This made him even more hurt and angrey that his friends would forget about him. Harry got up and went downstairs noting the time five thirty in the morning. Knowing that he would be up far earlier then when Trixie and Mercuery got up to fix breakfast he decided to go to the libary. Harry was a very good student him and Hermionie where top of thier class Harry even was really good in potions when Snape was not breathing down his neck. However he did not have the same drive that hermionie had to her study. however Harry did have a thirst of knowledge of all kinds o magic. That being said Harry took a book with q bunch of useful spells Hary wanted to learn. Even though Harry was really into his book he still couldn't stop himself from thinking about his friends abanding him. So caught up was Harry in his thoughts and reading that he did not notice his mum enter.

"hey there you are Harry happy birthday."

Harry's quickly tried to mask his emotions and said "thanks."

However Lily was not fooled and she asked "what's wrong Harry? Normaly a kid would be happy on thier birthday."

"I'm fine just couldn't sleep."

"I noticed you were up early but you not fooling me Harry what's wrong."

"I don't know I guess I just mss my friends."

"I'm sure there just busy but don't worry I know for a fact you will be seeing all of them today."

"Really?"

"yeah, now come on birthday boy Trixie and Mercury made your favriot breakfast."

"French toast?"

"yup." Lily said smiling.

"whoopie,thanks mum." Harry said giving her a hug. Upon Hearing the news that his friends where coming over Harrys mood brghtened. Harry was all ready on his seconed helping of French toast when his Dad came intothe kitchen.

"Morning sport Happy birthday" James said while ruffling his sons hair.

"so Da do you want to play some Quidditch after breakfast?" Harry said hopefully.

"sorry but I have to work but I'll be back later for your party."

"ok cool." after breakfast Harry took his nimbus 2000 out a went flying out on the quidditch pitch. He landed when his mum called him for lunch . He was just about to go Inside when he sensed that he was being watched. Harry saw a pair of eyes stairing at him from a bush he quickly drew his wand and stunned the creature. Harry was shocked to find a house elf. He revives the elf so he could talk with him.

"who are you and why are you here?"

"my name is Dobby sir, I is coming with a warning."

"huh what warning?"

"Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts this year, no Harry Potter must stay safe."

"what why?"

"there is a plot to make terrible things happen at Hogwarts Harry Potter must not go back."

"what I got to go back all my friends are going to be there."

"Friends that don't even write to you Harry Potter?"

"well I expect that...wait how you know they havnt been writing to me?"

Dobby looked shepish and pulled out a stack of letters he could see Ginny's handwriting right on top.

"You stoped my letters? You have been the one preventing the Weasleys from coming over? Why you little..." Harry dived at Dobby but he just snaped his fingers and was gone.

Harry let out a growl of fustration. He went inside and told his Mum what happened.

"The only dobby I knows sir works For the Malfoys, Trixie said.

"I bet Malfoy doesn't want me to go back to school that Git."

"well at least we know why we havnt heard from the weasleys. Trixie can you ward it so nothing can interfere with our mail," Lily asked.

"Of course Madame Potter," Trixie said while bowing.

"why after all this time you call Harryand James by there names but I am still addressedas Madame or Misstress," Lily asked.

"cuz you is the Lady of the house it be disrespectful to address you as anything but."

"Okay well I guess I won't change your mind. Harry go shower and change where having company soon."

"okay." Harry said grinning.

-/-/-/-:/-/-/-:-:-:-::-/::/-:/;::/:-

Later that night Harry was bouncing with excitement the Weasleys where on the way over with Hermionie and Neville. Harry couldn't wait to see his friends again.

"where are they?"

"Calm down Harry they will be here," Sirius said.

As if on que the fire place sprang to life and Harry saw Ginny coming out the fire place followed by Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Mrs Weasley, Mr weasley Hermionie and then Neville.

"Harry!" Ginny said while throwing herself around him to give him a hug.

"Hi Ginny."

"Why havnt you wrote to us our answered our letters back?"

"long story I'll tell you later."

"m,Kay."

"Harry mate happy birthday," Ron said.

"yeah Harry happy birthday," Neville said.

"Thanks Ron,And you to Neville I know your birthday was yesterday."

Hermione gave Harry a hug and wished him happy birthday. The twins gave him a bear hug and wished him happy birthday. After dinner the kids minus Percy went up to Harrys room while the adults staye in the parlor to catch up.

"allright Harry..."

"it's time that..."

"we do a little.."

"birthday pranking," Fred and George said. Even though Harry was used to them finishing each others sentences he still thought it was cool and a bit annoying.

Harry grined, "what did you have in mind?

"well Harrykins we..."

"Were thinking of..."

"pranking the Maruders."

"you want to prank the Maruders? That's brillent, we should also do Percy he is a Git," Ron said.

"I'm in," Harry said.

"Me too," Ginny said.

Neville shrugged and said,"sure why not."

Hermionie bit her lip unsure what to do.

"Come on Hermionie it's just a prank no one will get hurt," Fred said.

"Oh okay as long as no one gets hurt," Hermionie said.

"excellent here is what I think we should do..." George said.

An hour later the children came down and acted like nothing was wrong when tea was served they sat back waiting for the show.

As everyone drank there tea there was a bang and a purple mist surranded James, Remus and Sirius and Percy. When the mist cleared instead of the maruders and percy there where the four telly tubbies. Sirius was the purple one. James was there'd one, Remus was the green one and Percy was the yellow one. If that wasn't bad enough they all started singing the I love you song from Barney

"I love you, you love me

Lets get tighter and have great big hug

With a kiss from me to you

Wont you say you love me to."

Then they started doing some werid dance along with the song. By time it were off everybody was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Prongs I think we were just pranked," Sirius said.

"say it isn't so Padfoot?"

"I'm afraid it is Prongs," Remus said.

"you know what this means right Padfoot?"

"Oh I believe so a prank war," Sirius said.

"no body pranks the Maruders and gets away with it," Remus said.

Harry called his friends over and had a disscussion with them while the adults looked at them quizzcly.

Harry walke over to James and put his hand out and said, "on behalf of the New Maruders we accept your challange on one condition."

"what is that?" James asked.

"losers have to die thier hair pink for a month."

"D eal."

Over the next few weeks a huge prank war was going on Sirius made Ginnys hair blue for three days Harry retaliated by turn Remus into a poodle. James retaliated by turning Rons pillow into a spider which freaked him out and he refused to sleep with that pillow ever again. Hermionie retaliated by putting Sirius in a fire red bikini qnd hoped onthr table doing the markruanna. Remus retaliated by turning Harry into a singing frog. Fred retaliated by turning James into a chicken who kept doing the chicken dance. Sirius responded by making Fred into a girl. Neville then made Sirius a teapot that kept singing "ik a little teapot..." finnaly it all ended when the maruders were all turne into snape which freaked everybody out but the spell was irreversible untill they admited defeat. The maruders relucantly admitted defeat after three days of being Snape. The new Maruders rellished in victory and almost cracked a rib when James, Sirius and Remus had there hair turned pink. Finnaly with the school year a week away the weasleys and the Potters wentto diagon ally for thier school stuff. When they went into Flourish and Blotts they saw Gilderoy Lockheart signing autographs they are tried to aviod him because besides mrs weasley and Hermionie they allthought he was a fraud. Unfourtantly Lockheart spotted Harry and dragged him upfront for a photograph for the daily prophet. Despite Harrys protest. as they were leaving the store Draco Malfoy appaered and started harrassing Harry about the photograph. Then Mr weasley appeared as did Lucius Malfoy tthey had words and then them two were fighting. No body saw Draco slip a black book into Ginny's caludron.

Finally it was the night before school and Harry was happy an looking foward to school the next day. He completly forgot about Dobbys warning and therefor he thought he was going to have an uneventful school year. How wrong he was.


	5. Chamber of Secrets

Ginny was in her room packing her trunk because tomorrow she would be starting Hogwarts. She was excited. After years of watching her brothers go to Hogwarts, it was finally her turn to go. As she was putting her books in her trunk, she noticed a small black book that she didn't see before. Ginny looked through it and saw that it was an empty diary except for the beginning cover, there was a name that said "Tom Marvollo Riddle." Ginny had a strange sense that the book was forbidden by reading the name, but being an avid diary keeper, she thought her parents knew her last diary was filled. Knowing that her parents did not have a lot of money, she thought they brought it second hand. So she ignored her sense that told her to ignore the diary and she began to write in it.

"Dear diary,

Tomorrow I finally get to start Hogwarts. I'm so excited I can hardly wait!"

Ginny was shocked when the words sank into the page and disappeared. But what shocked her more was the words that reappeared.

"Good evening, I'm very happy for you. Starting Hogwarts is a big thing."

She had the urge to shut the book and never open it again, but her curiosity got the better of her. In the back of her mind she registered that this book was not normal. Her father's advice was buzzing in her head saying "never trust something if you can't see where it keeps its brain," but she just couldn't help herself.

"Whoa how did you do that? Who are you?" Ginny wrote back. The words sank into the diary again and a second later a new word reappeared.

"My name is Tom Riddle; I created this diary when I was younger. This diary is charmed with the memory of my old self."

"Where is your real self?"

"Honestly I don't know. I have the memories of myself up to the age of sixteen when I created this diary. I couldn't tell you where the real me is. So now that you know me, may I ask as to who you are? It's not very often somebody finds my diary, so as you can imagine it gets lonely."

"I can imagine and my name is Ginny Weasley."

"It's nice to meet you Ginny Weasley. I haven't heard of a girl Weasley before. You must be very rare."

"I am. I'm the only Weasley girl in seven generations and I'm the youngest of seven children."

"Do you know that seven is a very powerful magical number? That must mean you are extremely powerful."

"Wow I never knew that. I don't know if I'm powerful I barely know any magic. Besides I'm nothing special, I'm just plain old me."

"Nonsense Ginny, I have a gift at reading people and I find you to be very special indeed."

"But I'm not though. I wish I was special and powerful like Dumbledore or even Harry."

"I've heard of Dumbledore. I even met him once or twice. I find him to be overrated. I do not know this Harry. Who is this man?"

"Dumbledore is a great wizard. He is one of the best in the world. But Harry is the one who defeated 'you know who' when he was just a baby. He survived the killing curse and nobody knows how. Only last year 'you know who' tried to come back with the Philosopher's Stone, but Harry stopped him again."

"If you say so, but our opinions are different. As for this Harry, you say at just a baby he defeated 'you know who'? Who is this 'you know who'?"

"No one speaks his name, its taboo."

"He must have been a much feared person then."

"Vo-Voldemort was very feared he was the darkest wizard of all time."

"You are telling me a baby defeated this Voldemort?"

"Yes no one knows how he did it though. But Harry is amazing. Last year, 'you know who' tried to take the Philosopher's Stone and come back, but Harry stopped him."

"It sounds like he is a great wizard if he can defeat 'you know who' twice."

"He's amazing and he is also my best friend."

"I can see that you have a little crush."

Ginny blushed and wrote "Shut up Tom, I do not."

"Do not lie to me Ginny. I always know when I'm being lied too."

A shiver of fear ran up Ginny's spine, but she ignored it.

"How do you know that?"

"It's a gift."

Ginny saw that it was getting late so she decided to go to bed.

"It's late Tom, so I'm going to go to bed. Good night Tom."

"Good night to you too Ginny and pleasant dreams and good luck tomorrow."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/.-/_\_\_\\|\|\_||,\\.-/\[]]\[\[]\[][]\\]\]]]\[\[\\[]\[\[]\][\[]\[]\[\[[]\[]\[]\[]\[][]\[]\[]

The next morning Ginny woke up and her good mood was gone. She had disturbing dreams of Harry dying, or him turning on her and trying to kill her. She woke up screaming several times during the night waking her whole house up. Her family brushed it off as nerves, but she knew it wasn't. After a hectic morning, the Weasley's finally arrived at King's Cross and the Potters were waiting for them. Everyone was saying hi, but Ginny was avoiding Harry. Her dreams last night was too close to the surface. However, it did not escape the young Potters notice.

"Hey Ginny, are you ok?"

"Hi Harry and yeah I'm fine."

"You are lying, I know you Ginny. I know when you are lying." That statement reminded her of Tom saying that.

"It's nothing. I just had some bad dreams that's all."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really, they're just dreams."

"Ok Gin, I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks Harry."

While Ginny and Harry were talking, Ron was waiting for them. He looked at the time and shouted "Oy can you two come here so we can get on the train."

Harry and Ginny went over to Ron. They tried to cross the boundary, but ran into solid wall.

"We can't get through." Ron said

Harry was helping Ginny off the floor and asked. "What are we going to do were going to miss the train."

"Maybe we should wait here." Ginny said.

"What about the car?" Ron asked. "Maybe we should wait there."

So the three of them went into the car, but Ron being himself was cold and tried to turn the heat on, but he accidentally started the car. Before they knew it, they were airborne. After a lot of panicking by the three of them, Ron finally got it under control. They leaned back as Ron flew parallel to the train just taking in the scenery.

Meanwhile back at the platform, the adults were going crazy looking for the kids.

"Harry? Ron? Ginny?" Lily shouted out, while Molly was sobbing uncontrollably. Arthur was comforting his wife, while James and Sirius searched for the kids. James and Sirius came back with grim faces.

"Somebody blocked the barrier, but the kids aren't there now and Arthur your car is gone."

"What?"

"Oh I hope they're ok."

"We'll find them Molly I promise."

][[][][]']'[][][[][][][][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[/

The car pulled far ahead of the train. It seemed they would arrive at Hogwarts earlier then the train and the rest of the student body, but Ron was distracted taking in his third home besides the burrow and Potter manor. The car lost control and they crashed into the whomping willow. Ron managed to get the car sadly to the ground while everyone only received minor bruises and cuts. However, when they hit the ground, the car decided to throw them out of the car and their trunks. Hedwig hooted indigently and when Harry let he out she flew off to the castle without a backwards glance. Ron's wand snapped and Harry repaired it with a quick 'Reperio,' but it still didn't look or feel right. The three of them were hoping to get to the castle without being seen, only to be caught by the person they despised the most, the potions master professor Snape.

"Potter. Weasley's. In my office NOW!"

In Snape's office, they received one hell of a tongue lashing. Only the arrival of Professor and McGonagall saved them from expulsion. They each got detention and told that their parents would be informed. But they were able to go to the feast where Hermione yelled at them for their bad behavior and for missing the train. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George and Percy all clapped loudly when Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor. Ginny sat down next to another Gryffindor first year named Luna Lovegood. After her brothers and Harry congratulated her; Harry, Ron and Ginny were bombarded with questions about them flying to school. Harry partially liked the fact that Ravenclaw third year Cho Chang kept asking him about it and how she kept smiling at him, which Harry returned and Ginny found irritating. They went to sleep that night with anxiety with what their parents would say and anticipate of what's going to happen this year.

/[[\][\\/\'\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Dear Tom,

Today was weird. I woke up with the most disturbing dreams and then the barrier at King's Crops wouldn't work, so we had to fly to school."

"Sounds like you had an interesting day. I've never heard of the barrier being shut. What house were you sorted into?"

"I am a Gryffindor like the rest of my family."

"So you're a lion, I was rather hoping that you would be a Slytherin like I was."

"You were a Slytherin? So that means you were a dark wizard?"

"Yes I was, but that doesn't mean I was dark. That's being biased Ginny. Slytherin's are the politicians of the magical world. The Ravenclaw's are the brains. They are the generals and researchers. Hufflepuff's are the healers and caretakers, while Gryffindor's are the soldiers and fighters. That's just the way it is."

"What's wrong with defending the wizardry world?"

"It's misguided; Gryffindor's are basically tools of us Slytherin's, but their honor and bravery blind them from the truth."

"What truth?"

"That this world is not worth defending and needs to be changed.'

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry."

"Well I got to go to sleep. Goodnight Tom."

"Goodnight Ginny."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\

The weeks in Hogwarts started to pass by quickly. Harry and Hermione were on top in all of their classes, except defense against the dark arts. Only Hermione was good in that class. Harry felt it was a waste of time. This was mainly due to the defense teacher Gildeory Lockhart. Harry was now positive that Lockhart was a fraud and what was worse was he kept trying to showcase Harry and helping him out with his fame. Ron and Ginny agreed with him while Hermione was obsessed with their professor.

/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/]/

It was the first Quidditch practice of the year. Oliver Wood the Gryffindor team captain woke his team up at five and talked them to death for three hours. He had to repeatedly yell at Fred and George to wake up. They finally went on to the pitch to practice, only to be met by the Slytherin team. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and her new friend Luna came from the stands to the Gryffindor team sensing trouble.

"What are you doing here Flint? I've booked the pitch today." Olivier said.

"Save it Wood! I got special permission from Professor Snape." Flint replied.

"Let me see that... It says here you need the pitch to train your new seeker. Who's your new seeker?"

Draco Malfoy came up and Harry was not surprised. Of course it would be Malfoy. When Malfoy came up Ron spotted his broom.

"Is that a nimbus 2001?"

"Yes Weasley my father equipped the whole team with them. It probably cost more then your entire house, that's including the people in it." Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Harry were fuming but Harry had enough sense to restrain Ginny. The girls restrained the twins, while Hermione restrained Ron and replied.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way on."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed "I didn't ask your opinion, you filthy mudblood."

Everyone gasped and Ron pulled out his wand and sent a spell at Malfoy sending soap in his mouth. Harry smirked as he recognized the spell. It was the same one his mom used on his dad and Sirius whenever they used inappropriate language. Ginny also sent her famous 'bat-bogey hex' at Malfoy. This caused large giant bat boogers to come out of Malfoy's nose. Screaming in pain, the Slytherin team took their seeker to the hospital wing.

"Nice shot Gin" Ginny just smiled at Harry while Hermione asked.

"What's a mudblood?"

"A mudblood is a horrible term people call a witch or wizard with muggle parents. There are some people in this world like Malfoy who think their better then everybody because they are what you call purebloods" Ginny answered.

"Oh." was all Hermione said before she burst into tears. Harry wrapped her in a hug and Hermione cried out.

"Because my parents are Muggles that means I can't do as much as pureblood wizards?"

"No Hermione that's not true. Blood doesn't matter; my mom is muggleborn and she is one of the best healers in Britain." Harry said.

"Yeah Hermione, you're one of the brightest witches in Hogwarts. It has nothing to do with your blood." Ron said.

Hermione flashed Ron a smile and was feeling better. Ginny suggested they go inside to get lunch and the friends left.

Later that day, Fred and George sort out Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Guys, Fred and I were thinking..."

"That we needed to get a little..."

"Payback for what happened earlier..."

"So we were thinking..."

"That as the New Marauders..."

"We do some pranking ..." Fred and George said while finishing each others sentences.

"That's brilliant." Ron said.

"I don't know?" Hermione said.

"Come on Hermione they deserve it."

"Okay fine."

The six of them spent the whole night planning. The following morning in the Great Hall, they were bubbling with excitement. Right on time Malfoy came in with the rest of Slytherin house. As soon as they entered the Great Hall, a giant cloud of red gas engulfed them. When it went away, the entire Slytherin house was transformed into red and gold slugs. The entire hall broke out in laughter as Professor Snape tried to change them back, only to end up multiplying them. With a frustrated growl, Professor Snape gave up. After a few minutes, the Slytherin students returned to normal, but not before the Slytherin slugs were photographed and passed around the great hall.

Because of the prank and the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, tensions between the two houses were at an all time high. The two houses were at war with each other. There was dueling in the hall, sabotage and binding were common occurrences. It all came to a head a day before the Quidditch match when Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were leaving the Great Hall.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here." Malfoy drawled

"Scar-head, a mudblood and weasels, bottom of the barrel losers."

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sent expelliarmus at the four if them. But Harry was faster he already had his wand out and countered with a 'petrificus-totalus.' Malfoy was caught in a body bind. However, Professor McGonagall came and was not pleased with the dueling and gave Draco and Harry detention Saturday night.

The next morning, Harry was at the Gryffindor table barely picking at his breakfast. It was the day of the Quidditch match and Harry was nervous. The Slytherins team's brooms were far superior to the Gryffindors. They would be very difficult to beat.

"Don't be nervous. You will be fine. You're a damn good flier and could out fly anyone. It doesn't matter what broom their on. Now stop being a prat suck it up and relax."

Harry looked up to see a smiling red head.

"Thanks Gin, I needed that."

"No problem Harry."

Ron and Hermione sat down. They both wished him good luck as they began to eat. Harry was relaxing and trying to put the Slytherins out of his mind, when Hedwig showed up with a letter from his parents.

"Dear Harry,

We heard about your dueling escapades last night and I am very disappointed in you. You should know better. You're not off the hook for that flying car thing either young man... Don't listen to her Harry that was brilliant. Sirius and Remus think so too. JAMES! Don't encourage him it was still irresponsible and he could have gotten hurt. While your father thinks it's funny, it's not. By the way, we just wanted to wish you good luck in today's game. Your father and I both got off of work to be there today. Yeah good luck and beat Slytherins' ass. JAMES LANGUAGE! Bye Harry we love you.

Love Mum and Dad"

Harry laughed at his dad's comments and after reading that, all his worries went out the window.

Harry was in the changing room. The team looked glum and not even Oliver Woods' pep talks could lift them out of it. Harry stood up and said.

"HEY! Cheer up guys I know it seems grim. Slytherin has got the better brooms, but so what. They're still just gorillas on brooms. We have actual talent on our team. We can fly rings around them. Now are we lions or are we cowardly snakes?

"LIONS!" the team roared.

"Now let's get out there and kick Slytherin ass."

The game was difficult; the Slytherins were a blur on the pitch. Their brooms sped easily, allowing them to score seven times. But Gryffindor didn't give up; they scored six goals of their own, which made the score seventy to sixty. What was weird the entire game was that a bludger kept coming towards Harry. Fred and George tried to form a defensive ring around Harry, but Harry told them to stop and be wise. The chasers were suffering from the lack of beaters. The bludger kept coming at Harry, but with fancy flying Harry was able to avoid being hit. Then Harry spotted the snitch. He raced towards it and Malfoy was right behind him along with the bludger. Harry pulled into a dive and Draco followed. However, at the last second, Harry pulled up. But Malfoy wasn't so lucky. He crashed into the ground. Harry reached for the snitch, but the bludger came and banged his arm. He knew it was broken, but he was able to reach with his other hand and snatched the snitch. He lunged and fell to the ground, but he still had the snitch. Gryffindor won 210-90. Harry was cradling his arm, when Professor Lockhart came. He was just about to try and fix Harrys arm despite Harry's protest, when Lily screamed.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Lockhart started stuttering and said "I'm merrily trying to fix Harrys arm Lady Potter."

"Are you a quilted healer?" Lily challenged.

Harry smirked and Ginny caught his eye while his dad laughed.

"Um... Well no."

"Then what gives you the right to perform a complex healer spell? Seeing as I am an actual healer back off."

Lily then went over to Harry and repaired his broken arm. "There all better; and may I say terrific flying sweetie. Congratulations on your victory."

"Thanks mum.

"I have to agree with Lily that was really great flying. Even better then Prongs over here." Sirius said. Harry was happy as he didn't think Sirius was coming. James came over and hugged his son.

"As much as it pains me I have to admit you're the better flyer."

Later that day, Harry was in the Great Hall, Cho Chang came up to him and was congratulating him on his victory and praising his flying. She even gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Ginny watched as Harry gave her as her mum put it 'googly eyes.' Ginny was really upset. She wanted to cry. Harry should be looking at her like that. But she will never be more then a friend in his eyes. She needed to talk to somebody. She obviously couldn't tell Harry, nor Hermione and Ron, as they might tell Harry. Fred and George were out, they would tease her and Percy wouldn't care and say she's too young. Bill would be ideal, but he was in Egypt and Charlie was in Romania. Then it hit her. She could tell Tom. He would listen and not judge her. She ran to her dormitory to retrieve her diary.

"Dear Tom

I feel so upset. Harry would never look at me more then a friend I'm just a silly little girl in thinking we could have been more. How could I compare to beautiful and smart Cho Chang?"

Tom was ecstatic he had spent a lot of time really getting to know her, waiting for his opportunity. Now here it was. It was just too easy.

"Shhh Ginny, you're very smart and I'm sure just as beautiful. If Harry can't see that then he is blind."

"You really think that?"

"Of course in fact I can prove it."

"How?"

"Just stare into the diary..."

/'/'/\/\/'\;/'/\';/\';\'\'./;'/'\/;'/;\'/;'/\;/\';/\';/\';\/;'/\;\/';\/';\';/'\;/\';/'\;'\/;\/'\'\;/\';'\/;\/';/\';/'\;/'\

Harry groaned. He had been spending the last hour in detention with none other then Gildeory Lockhart. He had to help answer his fan mail, while the prat rambled on about publicity and fame and his stupid smile. This Harry thought was pure torture. That's when he heard it.

"Sooo hungry for sooooo long. Let me rip, let me tear, let me kill."

Harry asked Lockhart if he heard it too. Lockhart just looked at him like he was weird and said they have been there to long and he let him go. As Harry was leaving, he heard it again.

"Rip...tear...kill."

Harry was so preoccupied, he ran into Hermione and Ron.

"Harry we were just looking for you. Harry you alright?"

"Yeah mate you look pale."

"I smell blood, I smell blood."

"Did you guys here that?"

"Hear what Harry? Harry?"

Harry took off running following the voice, until he ended up in front of a bathroom with water all over the floor and what he saw shocked him. There hanging from the wall, not moving was Mrs. Norris. And next to it written in what looks like blood was the words written "THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPEN ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE."

A Ravenclaw prefect saw. They screamed and ran away. Ron and Hermione were just as shocked as Harry. That was when the Professors came. After Dumbledore questioned the three kids, he found that they were innocent. But Harry didn't tell Dumbledore about the voices he heard. Ron and Hermione agreed it's best to keep quiet about that.

The trio arrived in the common room to see Ginny passed out in the chair with her diary on her lap. Harry gently nudged her awake, only to find a wand in his face.

"Relax Gin it's me."

"Oh Harry it's you. I'm sorry but you scared me."

"Why are you sleeping out here?"

"I had a nightmare. I came down here to clear my head. I must have fallen asleep."

Oh, want to talk about it?"

"No thank you. I can handle it myself"

"Did you hear what happened?"

"No what?"

Harry told her everything that happened. Ginny had gone really pale and said that was horrible after Harry asked her if she was all right. She said she was tired and went to bed. Harry went to bed thinking about the puzzling actions of his good friend.

The next day all everyone talked about was the Chamber of Secrets. Harry was surprised at how quick it spread. Harry saw many of the students start to fear and he knew he needed to lift Hogwarts' spirit back. So he summoned the New Marauders.

"What's going on Harry?"

"Guys I think it's time for a prank. There is too much negativity going on in this school."

The Marauders looked at each other then George asked

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking. This..."

The next day in the Great Hall everybody was eating, when all of a sudden purple smoke filled the Great Hall. When it cleared, the whole hall was filled with animals. It seemed that each house was turned into their house animals. But each house had colors of a different house. Slitherins were in scarlet and gold. Gryffindors were in silver and emerald. Ravenclaws were in blue and black and Hufflepuffs were in yellow. The spell lasted a few minutes then it wore off. The entire hall broke out in laughter and Dumbledore even stood up applauding the prank. Harry grinned. He had accomplished what he wanted.

Because of the attack, a dueling club was started. The New Marauders arrived only to find it was being taught by Professor Lockhart. Harry groaned but laughed when Snape threw him across the room. Then Lockhart pulled Harry up and Snape pulled Draco up. Harry bowed to Draco and shot a jelly leg curse towards Draco. Draco was hit but still managed to fire off a tickling spell. They both countered the curse and Draco summoned a snake at the same time Harry shot an expelliarmus. Draco's wand flew from his hand. The snake started to attack Justin Finch Fletchley, but Harry started to speak to it. He ordered the snake to stand down. Snape then vanished the snake but looked at Harry with a weird look. Harry turned to see everybody staring at him. His friends pulled him out of the arena and back into the common room.

"Harry, why didn't you tell us?" Ron demanded.

"Tell you what?"

"That you're a parselmouth."

"I am?"

"You mean you didn't know?"

"You were just talking to that snake Harry."

"Yeah so I told it not to attack. You were there, you heard what it said."

"No Harry I heard hissing."

"Bloody hell."

"Language Harry!" Ginny and Hermione said.

"You know what this means brother of mine?"

"Yes brother that..."

"People are gonna think Harrykins here..."

"Is the HEIR of Slytherin...?"

"Merlin, Fred and George began to bow down, which made Harry laugh. It was comforting to think that Fred and George thought it was a big joke.

It was a week later and still the whispers and dirty looks followed Harry around. Harry was in the Great Hall, when he got fed up and left. He walked until he found nearly headless Nick burned and Justin on the floor. He ran over to try and help when peeves arrived. He took one look around with wide eyes before he screamed.

"Run! Run for your lives! There's been another attack. No mortal or ghost is safe. Ruuuuuunnnnnn."

"Professor McGonagall arrived and sent Harry to the headmaster's office. When he arrived, he saw Dumbledore was not in and his magnificent scarlet bird sitting on a stand. The bird looked sick and before Harry could speak a word, the bird bursted into flames. Harry knew it was Dumbledore's familiar and a phoenix so he knew it would be ok, but he was still shocked. He never witnessed a burning before.

"Ah Harry. It's a shame you had to see Fawkes on his burning day."

"Professor?"

Before Harry could speak, Hagrid barged in screaming of Harry's innocence. Saying he saw Harry just before the attacks and it could have possibly been him. Harry also thought it was weird; he was carrying three dead roosters. Dumbledore stopped Hagrid and informed him that he didn't think Harry to be guilty.

"Oh, I'll just wait outside then."

"You don't think I did it professor?"

"No Harry I do not. However, I do ask if there is anything you need to tell me?"

Harry thought about the strange voice and him being a parselmouth, while Dumbledore looked at him with his twinkling blue eyes. Harry had the sudden urge to look away because he didn't want to worry Dumbledore.

"No sir."

"Very well, you may go."

-/-/-:]/];/];'];]/;'[;['[]/;[;'][;'][;'[/[;[';'[];'[];'[];[';][';['[;'[;'[];'];[';]'[[;]';[/];'[;['/];[';'][;'[];[]

Ginny was in her dormitory very shaken up. Lately, she was blacking out and waking up with red paint on her or feathers. She didn't remember a thing. Strange things were happening around the school and she just knew it had to do with her.

Ginny looked at her diary, she had the worst feeling that it had to do with Tom. She decided she had to get rid of the diary. She went to the bathroom, said hello to the sobbing morning Myrtle. However, Myrtle pissed her off.

"Oh it's you again. What did Harry do to you this time?"

Even though she was trying to be nice, but the mention of Harry's name made her angry for some reason.

"SHUT UP." Ginny screamed and threw the diary through Myrtle's head. Myrtle at first was shocked with her mouth hanging open in a comical "O" then she burst into tears and flew into the toilet.

Ginny felt like a huge weight had lifted off her chest. Smiling, she left the loo and went to find her friend Luna.

-/-/-:]/];/];'];]/;'[;['[]/;[;'][;'][;'[/[;[';'[];'[];'[];[';][';['[;'[;'[];'];[';]'[[;]';[/];'[;['/];[';'][;'[];[]

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking. Harry was discussing who they thought was the heir of Slytherin.

"I'm telling you guys it's Malfoy. You heard him, 'you'll be next mudbloods.' It's gotta be him." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes. This was the fifth time today Ron said Malfoy.

"Yes Ron I agree it might be him, but we can't prove it like I keep telling you." Hermione some what annoyed responded.

"Maybe we can trick it out of Crabbe and Goyle. They would definitely know. What do you think Harry?"

Harry was zoning off. He was worried about Ginny. Something was up with her. Her spark was gone. She always had dark circles under her eyes, she barely ate, and worst of all Harry was sure she was avoiding him. Harry was pulled from his thoughts with Ron shouting at him.

"HARRY, HARRY!"

"Oh, what? Sorry."

"Where were you mate?"

"Just thinking. What did you say?"

Ron rolled his eyes and said "That we could trick Crabbe and Goyle into telling us if Malfoy is the HEIR of Slytherin."

"That might work, but how will we trick it out of them." Harry responded. He decided to put Ginny's mystery behavior off until later. Hermione then exclaimed a solution to their problem.

"What if we use the 'Polyjuice potion?' You two could pose as Crabbe and Goyle, and I'll pose as Pansy and Malfoy could tell us himself."

"That is brilliant Hermione. Just where would we brew the potion." Harry said.

"Why not Moaning Myrtle's bathroom? Nobody ever goes in there."

"Let's head there now and check it out." So the trio went down to Myrtles bathroom and they found water all over the floor.

"Bloody hell! What happened here?"

"Language Ron!" Hermione reprimanded. While the two of them were arguing, Harry found a book on the floor. Going through it he saw that it wasn't written in. It reminded him of the book he saw Ginny writing in a few times. He decided to keep it and maybe find out who it belongs to.

"Harry what's that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. It's a random empty book."

"Well I'll say this place is perfect and you should return Harry."

"I will when I find out who it belongs to."

-/-/-:]/];/];'];]/;'[;['[]/;[;'][;'][;'[/[;[';'[];'[];'[];[';][';['[;'[;'[];'];[';]'[[;]';[/];'[;['/];[';'][;'[];[]

A month passed by and Christmas was approaching rapidly. Harry had still not found who the diary belonged to. As far as he was concerned, it was an empty book. The 'Polyjuice potion' was almost done. Originally, they couldn't find a book showing how to make it, but they tricked Professor Lockhart into signing a note to get them access to the restricted section. They found the potion in a horrible book that detailed gruesome potions. It took a month to brew and now they just had to add the hairs. They had to steal broomslang skin from Snape, which he had the sneaking suspicion that Snape knew what he did. Harry had been watching Ginny on the Marauders map lately. She seemed to be in much better spirits. She still didn't talk to him that much. Hermione said it had to do with Cho Chang who was always coming up to Harry about things. They were all going to Potter Manor for the holidays and Harry was excited. He couldn't wait to leave the castle where everybody pointed and whispered behind his back. It was the day before Christmas break. The trio was adding their hairs to the 'Polyjuice potion,' when they stunned Crabbe and Goyle and locked them in a broom cupboard. Hermione had taken hair off of Pansy's robes.

They added the hairs and then on the count of three they drank. Harry's throat was on fire. It was one of the worst things he ever tasted. He felt himself shrinking and gaining weight. After about a minute, Harry looked up into the mirror and he saw a complete replica of Vincent Crabbe. He put his glasses in his pocket and left his stall to see Ron looking like Goyle. They knocked on Hermione's stall, but she refused to leave for some reason.

-/-/-:]/];/];'];]/;'[;['[]/;[;'][;'][;'[/[;[';'[];'[];'[];[';][';['[;'[;'[];'];[';]'[[;]';[/];'[;['/];[';'][;'[];[]

Harry and Ron were wondering around hoping to run into a Slytherin to get them into the common room, when just their luck Malfoy showed up. He led them back to the common room to their relief.

"So I got a letter from my father. He is disappointed in the lack of attacks. He said he thought the heir of Slytherin would have been more active."

"Well you must know something." Harry said.

"You know I don't Crabbe. I wish I did. I would love to help him rid this school of Mudbloods. My father only told me that the last time that the chamber was opened, a women died. I hope this time it's that mudblood Granger."

At that, Ron jumped up. Harry had to restrain Ron.

"What's the matter with you two?"

"Stomachache." Ron and Harry quickly left the common room. Just in time because they changed back to themselves. They ran to Myrtles bathroom to tell Hermione what they learned.

They found Myrtle outside Hermione's stall giggling.

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Oh wait till you see." Myrtle said.

They opened the stall door only to find Hermione covered in fur looking like a cat. Ron couldn't help himself and burst out laughing. Harry had to admit it was funny. They brought her to Madame Pomfrey who fixed her right up. They filled her in on what they learned and she agreed that Malfoy wasn't the heir of Slytherin, but they had no idea who was.

-/-/-:]/];/];'];]/;'[;['[]/;[;'][;'][;'[/[;[';'[];'[];'[];[';][';['[;'[;'[];'];[';]'[[;]';[/];'[;['/];[';'][;'[];[]

The next day at Potter Manor, Harry was currently in an epic snowball battle. It was him, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny verses James, Sirius, Remus, Bill and Charlie. Harry was glad to see Ginny laughing and having a good time, but he was still worried about her. After a couple of hours, everybody went back inside for some hot coco. Later that day Harry was walking into the parlor at the same time as Ginny. Fred and George pointed out that they were under the mistletoe. Suddenly Charlie spoke up and said/

"It's the law of the land, you have to kiss her."

Harry looked at Ginny and lowered his lips to hers. He quickly pecked her on the lips. Ginny blushed spectacularly and left the room. Harry turned beet red but he didn't leave the room. Fred and George clapped him on the back. His Dad and Sirius had big grins on their faces. Harry knew he was gonna get teased.

Besides Harry and Ginny kissing, there wasn't much that happened. Harry was teased constantly, which started a prank war. Lily helped Harry prank the Marauders, by giving them a Christmas gift that turned all of them into Snape which freaked them out and made them promise to stop teasing Harry. The kids asked the adults what they knew of the Chamber of Secrets. Unfortunately, they knew very little besides the basics. Before going back to school, his parents made him promise to keep out of trouble, but the sad thing was he didn't look for trouble, it finds him.

-/-/-:]/];/];'];]/;'[;['[]/;[;'][;'][;'[/[;[';'[];'[];'[];[';][';['[;'[;'[];'];[';]'[[;]';[/];'[;['/];[';'][;'[];[]

After going back to school, time began to fly again. Before Harry knew it, Valentines Day was here. Professor Lockhart had the whole Great Hall turned pink with flying gnome like creatures posing as cupids delivering valentines.

"You got to do it Ginny, you lost."

"Yeah Gin-Gin, it's time to pay up."

"Fine but I will get you two back for this..."

-/-/-:]/];/];'];]/;'[;['[]/;[;'][;'][;'[/[;[';'[];'[];'[];[';][';['[;'[;'[];'];[';]'[[;]';[/];'[;['/];[';'][;'[];[]

Harry was walking to Charms, when one of those stupid Cupid's came up to him. Harry groaned. He tried to get away, but the Cupid grabbed him by his backpack, ripping it and having ink spill all over his stuff.

"Ahem... His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad. His hair as dark as a blackboard, he's really divine and I wish he was mine. Oh the hero that conquered the Dark Lord..."

The entire hallway burst out in laughter. Malfoy turned to Ginny who was passing and said

"I don't think he liked your poem very much."

However, Ginny didn't hear him. She was too focused on the diary she threw away, that of all the people Harry was the one to pick it up. What if Tom told him everything? Ginny didn't know how, but she had to get that book back.

Harry was recovering from the embarrassment he just received, when he noticed the diary. He was positive ink must have spilled onto the pages, but the pages were just as blank as before. Suddenly Harry had an idea. He scooped up his things and waited until he would get a chance to prove his theory correct.

-/-/-:]/];/];'];]/;'[;['[]/;[;'][;'][;'[/[;[';'[];'[];'[];[';][';['[;'[;'[];'];[';]'[[;]';[/];'[;['/];[';'][;'[];[]

Later that night, Harry was alone in his dormitory. He took out the diary and wrote.

"Hi I'm Harry Potter." He waited for about a minute before words appeared on the page.

"Hello Harry Potter, my name is Tom Marvollo Riddle."

Harry recognized the name. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago. The same time the chamber was supposedly opened before. Maybe Riddle would know about the Chamber.

"Riddle you wouldn't happen to know anything about the Chamber of Secrets, would you?"

"Yes I would. It was opened when I went to school. I actually caught the person responsible for those horrible attacks."

"Really, who was it?"

"Let me show you."

The page split into two, one was the original page and the other looked like a TV, except when Harry leaned in he was sucked in. Ten minutes later, he was back and he couldn't believe what he saw. Hagrid opened the Chamber fifty years ago.

-/-/-:]/];/];'];]/;'[;['[]/;[;'][;'][;'[/[;[';'[];'[];'[];[';][';['[;'[;'[];'];[';]'[[;]';[/];'[;['/];[';'][;'[];[]

The next day, he told Ron and Hermione what he found out. They both were shocked. They knew Hagrid had been expelled, but they never thought it was because of that. They decided to talk to him if an attack happens again. They went back to their common room and Harry saw his bed was a complete mess. It looked like somebody went through his stuff. He looked through his stuff and found out that somebody took the Riddles' diary. What concerned him more was that it had to be a Gryffindor who did it.

-/-/-:]/];/];'];]/;'[;['[]/;[;'][;'][;'[/[;[';'[];'[];'[];[';][';['[;'[;'[];'];[';]'[[;]';[/];'[;['/];[';'][;'[];[]

Ginny was in her four poster looking at Riddles' diary. She couldn't believe that she had violated Harry's stuff like that, but even though she felt guilty, she needed the diary. She couldn't let Harry find out about her secrets.

"Tom what have you been telling Harry?"

"Ah Ginevra, it has been too long. I thought you abandoned me."

"I had to. All this weird stuff has been happening to me. Now answer the question! What have you told Harry?"

"Nothing of course, I asked about how he feels about his friends, you included."

"Really what he say?"

"Do you really want to hear this?"

"Tell me!"

"He said that he would rather have nothing to do with you. You're just Ron's little sister and an annoying tag along."

Ginny felt herself bursting into tears, her worst fear was coming true. If Harry didn't want her around, then she wouldn't be around him. Ginny cried herself to sleep that night, thinking that at least she had Tom.

Tom Riddle was pleased. It didn't take much to destroy little Ginny's defenses. Play on her worst fears and she was his. He couldn't wait to fulfill his plan.

-/-/-:]/];/];'];]/;'[;['[]/;[;'][;'][;'[/[;[';'[];'[];'[];[';][';['[;'[;'[];'];[';]'[[;]';[/];'[;['/];[';'][;'[];[]

A couple of days later, Harry was walking in the hall with Ron and Hermione, when he heard the voice again.

"Let me rip...let me tear...LET ME KILL."

Harry started to run, leaving a very confused Hermione and Ron behind. He arrived at the corridor, where he found the other attacks, and sure enough there was Colin Creevey petrified. Harry swore and found Professor Flitwick patrolling the halls.

"Professor come quick!"

He led the Professor over to where he found Colin. Without a word, Professor Flitwick sent a message to the other staff and conjured a stretcher.

-/-/-:]/];/];'];]/;'[;['[]/;[;'][;'][;'[/[;[';'[];'[];'[];[';][';['[;'[;'[];'];[';]'[[;]';[/];'[;['/];[';'][;'[];[]

Later in the common room, the trio was talking about the attacks.

"I don't understand why I'm the only one who can hear the voice."

"I don't know mate." Suddenly Hermione jumped up like she was answering a question in class.

"Harry I may have an idea. I just need to check the library."

"Wait Hermione you can't yet. We have curfew now. Plus I don't think it's safe." Harry said.

"Fine I'll wait till tomorrow."

-/-/-:]/];/];'];]/;'[;['[]/;[;'][;'][;'[/[;[';'[];'[];'[];[';][';['[;'[;'[];'];[';]'[[;]';[/];'[;['/];[';'][;'[];[]

The next day, Harry was in the Gryffindor locker room. They were getting ready to vs. Hufflepuff. As soon as they left, Professor McGonagall came out and declared that all Quidditch games were canceled for the rest of the season. She then went up to Harry and Ron, who joined him from the stands. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, come with me. They were taken to the hospital wing, where they saw Hermione petrified. It broke Harry and Ron's heart to see their good friend petrified. They were determined to confront Hagrid and find out what was going on.

Harry and Ron quickly ran back to the Common Room. They were trying to process what they learned tonight and catch their breath from the near death experience they had. They had gone down to Hagrids' hut, only to have to hide under the invisibility cloak while Minister Fudge had Hagrid arrested. Then Lucius Malfoy had Dumbledore removed. Taking Hagrids advice, they followed the spiders into the forbidden forest. That was a disaster, although they did learn that Hagrid was framed and that the monster in the Chamber had the spiders freaked. Aragog had his sons try and kill them. It was only the arrival of Mr. Weasley's car which saved them. It led them out of the forest, and then it disappeared again. They were left with a big question that they couldn't answer. If Hagrid never opened the Chamber then who did?

-/-/-:]/];/];'];]/;'[;['[]/;[;'][;'][;'[/[;[';'[];'[];'[];[';][';['[;'[;'[];'];[';]'[[;]';[/];'[;['/];[';'][;'[];[]

A week had passed, when Harry and Ron had snuck out of their Common room to visit Hermione. Harry was just about to leave, when he spotted a note in Hermione's hand. He preyed it from her hand and then nearly smacked himself in the head. Of course it all made sense why he was the only one who could hear the voice and why everyone was getting petrified. The monster was a basilisk!

"A basilisk?"

"Yes that's why only I can hear it because it is a snake. Its glare kills, but nobody saw it directly. Mrs. Norris saw through the water on the floor. Justin saw it through nearly Headless Nick. Colin saw it through his camera and Hermione and Penelope saw it though the mirror."

"So where is it coming from?"

"I don't know how, but it's using the pipes... Wait remember the story about how one time a girl died in the bathroom. What if she never left?"

"You don't mean...?"

"Exactly Myrtle."

They were heading to the bathroom, when they saw it. All of the professors gathered around the wall with the original message. They saw that a new message had been written.

"HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER."

Keeping out of sight, they heard Professor Sprout ask who had been taken.

"Ginny Weasley."

Upon hearing that, Harry and Ron went numb. Ginny, their Ginny, pulled into the chamber. They couldn't believe it.

Professor Lockhart was boasting that he knew where the chamber was and he will rescue her tonight. Harry and Ron decided to go tell Lockhart what they know.

They arrived at his office, only to find him packing his stuff.

"Wait you're leaving?"

"I'm sorry boys, but this was not in my job description."

"What about my sister?"

"I'm very sorry for your loss."

"What about all your books that you wrote?"

"Don't be so naïve. I didn't do any of that stuff. The people who did it weren't in any position to retell their tales. However, I can not allow you boys to leave with that information. I am rather gifted with memory charms. "

Lockhart pulled out his wand, but before he could cast his charm, Harry disarmed him.

"Come on coward, you're coming with us."

They arrived at the bathroom and after a brief talk with Myrtle; Harry discovered the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was an unused sink with a serpent on it. Harry looked at the snake and speaking in parseltounge he said

"Open!" The sink sunk down revealing a large drop into nothingness. Ron poked Lockhart in the back and said.

"You first."

When Harry and Ron got down there, they saw that it was filled with small animal bones. They continued walking, when they saw a huge snake skin at least fifty feet long. Harry shivered. He could only imagine how big the Serpent was now.

Lockhart looked at the snake skin and fainted. Ron went to pick him up, when suddenly Lockhart grabbed his wand. Smirking, Lockhart pointed his wand at Harry.

"I'm afraid the journey ends here boys. I will tell the tale how I was too late to save the girls life, and the sight of her body caused you two to lose your minds. Obliterate."

Acting fast, Harry used 'Protego,' which made Lockhart's spell rebound off Harry's shield and hit Lockhart. But the spell fire caused a cave in. Harry found himself on one side of a pile of Rock with Ron and Lockhart on the other.

"Ron, can you hear me?"

"Yeah mate, but I can't get to you. That git Lockhart lose his memory."

"Try to remove as much of the rocks as you can. I'm going after Ginny."

"Good luck Harry."

-/-/-:]/];/];'];]/;'[;['[]/;[;'][;'][;'[/[;[';'[];'[];'[];[';][';['[;'[;'[];'];[';]'[[;]';[/];'[;['/];[';'][;'[];[]

Harry ran ahead, preparing himself for the unknown. He reached a door with two serpents on it and again he used parseltounge to open the door.

The first thing he saw on the other side, was a huge monument of Salazar Slytherin and then he noticed Ginny.

Ginny was lying on the floor unnaturally still. He ran to her and took her hand.

"Please Ginny, don't be dead. Please come back Gin, please wake up."

"She won't wake."

Harry spun his wand in the persons face. He saw the person had black hair and a charming face, He looked exactly like...

"Riddle, what you are doing here?"

"So you do know me? Why Ginny brought me here of course, when she decided to pour her heart and soul into my diary. She gave me strength. I was able to pour myself into her. I made her open the Chamber. I made her attack those students. It was fun watching sweet innocent little Ginny be twisted and manipulated for my purposes. Soon she will be gone and I will be fully back. I am so glad that you're here Harry Potter, I have been very anxious to meet you."

"Why would you want to meet me Riddle?"

"I want to know how you, an insignificant child could defeat the greatest wizard in the world. How was it that as a baby you were able to defeat Lord Voldemort?"

"What do you care? Voldemort was after your time."

Riddle laughed "Voldemort is my past, present and future."

With Ginny's wand he wrote Tom Marvollo Riddle. Then he rearranged the letters to be I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

"You see Harry. I am the most powerful wizard in the world."

"You're wrong! Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the world."

"Dumbledore was removed from the school from a mere memory of me."

"He is not gone as long as people are loyal to him."

Riddle started laughing "It matters not because soon you and that stupid silly little girl will be dead."

"DON'T CALL GINNY STUPID! You won't get to kill Ginny. I won't let it happen!"

Suddenly, the Chamber was filled with a Phoenix song. Harry looked up to see two Phoenix's circling him. One he recognized as Fawkes, the other was black with a gold beak and good eyes. They both dropped the sorting hat by Harry's feet.

"So this is your great defense, two birds and a sorting hat?" Riddle turned towards the statue and he started speaking in parseltounge.

"Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four."

Harry shut his eyes as he felt the Basilisk slither onto the floor. He put the hat on and begged it for anything he could possibly use. He felt a heavy dud on his head and picked up a sword with rubies in it.

Harry then heard Riddle screaming and the Basilisk screeching in pain. He looked up and saw the two Phoenix's had pecked the serpent's eyes out. The Basilisk shook the birds off, and then relying on its sense of smell, started to attack Harry. Just when the snake was about to bite, Harry shoved the sword through the Basilisks' mouth. The great serpent moaned then fell down and died. However, not before one of its fangs punctured Harrys arm.

"You're dead Harry Potter. Even your bird knows it. See what it's doing, it's crying."

Harry looked and saw it was true, the black Phoenix was crying into where he was hurt. Suddenly he blinked and the pain was gone. He looked down to see the wound completely healed.

Fawkes dropped the diary in Harrys lap. Harry looked to the basilisk fang and to the diary. Without thinking about it, he plunged the fang into the diary.

Riddle gave an agonized scream and then disappeared forever. Ginny awoke, only to find Harry leaning over her, a black Phoenix on his shoulder, and a sword in his hand. She looked around; she saw a dead Basilisk and a giant hole in the diary.

"Harry it was me, all me."

"Shhh Ginny it's ok. I know everything and it's not your fault."

"Really?"

"Really Ginny."

"Who is that Phoenix?"

"I'm not sure."

He turned to the Phionex who looked straight at him. Harry was surprised that he could hear the Phoenix is his head.

Greetings Harry Potter, my name is Morzan. I have bonded with you. I am your Phionex.

Really wow, my very own Phionex?

"Ginny this is Morzan, Apparently he is my Phoenix."

"Wow that is really cool."

Hey Morzan can you get us out of here?

Of course, just grab onto my tail feathers.

"Come on Ginny let's go home." Harry extended his hand and smiling shyly, Ginny grabbed his hand and said.

"Yes let's go home."


	6. The Escape

A/N sorry for the long update but I've been super busy with collage and I'm now getting married life has been chaotic. But now I'm back I want to post every two weeks. The next chapter is completed just waiting on my editor and fiancé Meggyboo11294 anyways she wishes me to inform you the first four chapters she did not edit them when I posted them up and that she wasn't finish editing this chapter. I sort of jumped the gun so I apologize for any mistakes. I want to thank everybody who made this story a favorite story. Please read and review I love to hear feedback no flames I will just ignore those

Chapter six: The Escape

Deep inside of a dark forest in Albania, a creature slithered across the ground. All of the forests' inhabitants did their best to stay away from the mysterious creature for if they strayed across it, their lives ended. The creature brought death to the foreat. Only snakes seemed to enjoy the creatures presence.

The creature was really a man. To be more precise he was really a wizard, one of the most feared wizards of all time, Lord Voldemort. Voldemort had seen better days. He lost his body when he attacked the Potter's son. That was pain beyond measure at least he knew the steps he taken to insure that he couldn't die had worked. It took him years to recover and when that fool Quirrell came across his path, he decided to get the Philosophers Stone. However, he was stopped again by the youngest Potter.

He hated the Potters, all of them. They have always been the ones along with Dumbledore to stop him. When he was at school, it was Andrew Potter who went against him. It was Andrew who defended the school from him. He saved the girls from him. At least he could never prove it was him, as the girls never rembered or were too afraid to go against him. The school was divided with those loyal to him and those loyal to Andrew. Voldemort had satisfaction in killing Andrew Potter along with his wife, their son escaped. Speaking of their son James, he was a pain in his own way.

It started when he went to take over Hogwarts, James and his merry band led the students against him, which ended up being too much for his forces and he had to retreat.

Then James and his wife Lily joined the Order. When at the battle, they both refused to join with him. When he murdered their parents, both of them were supposed to die. James then imprisoned his most loyal and powerful servant Ater Angelus his vampire wizard hybrid.

Worst of all was their son Harry, Harry and that stupid prophecy. Harry should have died when he sent the killing curse at him. He should have never been able to destroy his servants body, which stopped him from getting the stone. It wasn't possible, but it seemed it was.

Now here he was a shade of his former self. Those fools who pledged thier loyalty to him, were either cowards, dead or imprisoned. Voldemort was no fool he knew he required help to bring him back to his full power. The only question was who? Those cowards who evaded Azkaban would never do. His followers in Azkaban proved their loyalty, but they were useless behind bars and he could never contact them all except one.

Before Voldemort's downfall he discovered, he had a mental link between himself and Ater Angelous, due to the dark ritual he performed to bound the Vampire to his will. Voldemort meditated and looked deep into his mind, he grinned triumphantly when he felt a familiar presence that he hadn't felt in over thirteen years Ater Angelous.

############

Ater Angelous sat bored in his cell. In had been over thirteen years and everyday was the same. The Dementors had no affect on him what so ever. In fact they were afraid of him. It was the same with the wizards who guarded the place, none of them came near him in fear that he would hypnotize them. They weren't wrong if the cell didn't drain his magic he would definitely glamour them so he could feed.

They avoided him and the Dementors stayed clear of his cell, so he was left alone. Across of him in the opposite cell sat Peter Pettigrew. The rat had anti-animagius spells on his cell, so he wouldn't escape. Ater had thought of an escape plan using Peter. All he had to do was cancel the spell and possess Peter. It would be easy if he had the energy to do it.

Escaping Azkaban would be easier as a rat then as himself. He remembered before his masters fall, they were planning to break him out, but then his master met his downfall. Ater vowed to escape and continue his masters work.

Being in this cell, gave him a lot of time to plot his revenge on the one who put him here James Potter. It was James who tracked him down and it was James' sun spell that weakened him so the stunners could stop him. James would pay but first he has to escape. As if an answer to his prayer he felt something he hadn't felt in thirteen years his master.

{ Master is that you?}

{Of course it is who else would it be}

{ I herd you were dead.}

{You should have known better, i am the greatest sorcerer in the world death can not phase me}

{My apologies master, forgive me for doubting you. What is your bidding my master?}

{It is time for you to leave that cell i have need for you, i need you to go to bring me Harry Potter.}

{Master i lack the energy to escape my cell}

Voldemort was thinking if he gave Ater his strength, he would be back to square one. But if he didn't, he would never get what he wanted.

{I have given you my energy it should be more then you need. Do not fail me .}

Ater felt energy flow through him, at the same time his master's presence leave. Ater smiled and started to put his plan into motion. He focused his energy on Peter Pettigrew's mind and possessed him. Peter freaked out feeling a foreign pressence in his mind.

Ater used his energy to eliminate the spells on Peters cell and forced Peter to transform. Being in Peter's rat form, made it easy to slip between the cell. Before they left for freedom, Ater made a crude copy of himself and left it in his original cell. Nobody would check if it was real or not. No one noticed a rat scurrying along on the floor. In fact no one noticed until the rat was long gone, that Peter Pettigrew was missing.

##############

Ginny was in the Chamber of Secrets, she watched in horror as Tom Riddle appeared in front of her. Instead of falling unconscious, she watched as Harry came in. Tom Riddle winked at her and she screamed as she watched the basilisk kill Harry.

Then she found herself in Dumbledore's office, where he told her that it was her fault that Harry was dead. She was to be expelled and sent to Azkaban. Ginny woke up screaming. It had been the third time this week.

It had been a month since the Chamber and Ginny was still having nightmares. The dream was always the same. She watched Harry die over and over and she always ended up expelled and thrown in Azkaban. The truth was the exact opposite.

*Flashback*

Harry and Ginny with Morzan flashed to grab Ron who was stunned.

"Harry! Ginny! You guys are okay. I was so worried. Is that a phoenix?"

Ginny ran and hugged her brother while Harry answered

"yeah Ron this is my new phoenix Morzan. Grab on and we'll all get out of here."

The three of them with Ron holding Lockhart, grabbed hold of Morzan and flashed again. They landed in Dumbledore's office and were surrounded by the shocked faces of Molly, Arthur, Professor McGonagall and James. Dumbledore was also there, but he had a huge smile on his face.

There was a moment of shocked silence and then Molly shrieked and threw her arms around Ginny sobbing.

"Oh...My..Baby..You're okay..I was so worried."

"Molly let her breathe." Arthur said, but he too had tears in his eyes.

Professor McGongall cleared he throat and said

"While I'm glad that you are okay Miss Weasley, but can someone please explain what happened?"

Ginny sobbed and said

"it was me, all me.."

She never got to finish because Harry cut her off.

"It wasn't her fault it was Voldermort's."

Harry then began to explain about his year and the voice he heard. How they figured out that it was a Basilisk. How they figured out that Moaning Mrytle was the girl who died and the entrance to the Chamber. Then Harry explained about Riddle and killing the Basilisk with the help of his new Phoenix Morzan. He tried to leave Ginny out, but Dumbledore asked the question he hoped to avoid.

"I'm curious how Voldermort was able to possess Miss Weasley, when my sources say that he is currently in Albania."

Harry sighed and showed him the diary.

"It was me Professor Dumbledore. I was writing in the diary."

"Ginny I'm surprised and disappointed in you. How many times did I tell you to never trust something, when you can't see where it keeps it's brain."

"I know daddy..."

"It's not her fault. Riddle told me that he charmed the diary to make people want to write in it."

Ginny shot him a grateful look, which Harry returned with a nod. Ginny still sobbed and said.

"I'm going to be expelled."

"Not today Miss Weasley. Older and much wiser people have been tricked by Lord Voldemort. There has been no lasting harm. The mandrakes will restore all those who have been petrified. Molly, Arthur, I suggest you take Miss Weasley to the hospital wing. She has been through a terrible ordeal and Madam Pomfrey should look her over."

"Of course Albus."

They took the sobbing Ginny to the hospital wing, but not before she shot Harry the most dazzling smile he had ever seen making butterflies appear in his belly. He thought that was odd but he would think about it later.

"Mister Weasley, would you do me the favor of sending this letter? It appears Hagrid is innocent and we would like to have our groundskeeper back. Minerva please go to Pomona and Severus to see if the mandrake restoration is ready."

They both left without a word, leaving Harry and James with Dumbledore. James spoke firat.

"Harry, Harry. What am I going to do with you. Why didn't you tell me or your mother or even a Professor about all this?"

"I guess I was ashamed of being a Parseltongue. It is considered to be a dark wizard. Maybe the sorting hat was right! I should have been in Slytherin."

"I think not Harry. First I must thank you, you must have shown me great loyalty, for Fawkes to come to you. As for being a dark wizard and belonging in Slytherin, that magnificent Phoenix can prove your not a Dark Wizard. Phoenix's only come to a person who is completely pure of heart. You risked everything to save Miss Weasley. Your Phoenix found your act worthy and bonded to you."

~It's true Harry. You can never be dark. I would have never come to you if you were.~

~Thanks Morzan.~

"I believe Harry you can speak Parseltongue because Voldermort can speak Parseltongue. That night you stopped him, he inadvertently transferred some of his powers to you. If you are still wondering what house you belong to, take a look at this sword."

Harry saw the name Godric Gryffindor enshrined on the blade.

"Only an heir of Gryffindor could use the sword."

"Wait so I'm Gryffindor's heir? Dad why didn't you tell me?"

"When you turned seventeen, it was a tradition to tell you of your inheritance. So Albus, Voldemort or Tom Riddle is the heir of Slytherin is that why..."

James Potter trailed off and Dumbledore just nodded his head. This was not missed by Harry.

"Dad what were you talking about? What are you keeping from me?"

"Harry there are just some things I know you don't like it, but you are just too young to hear. I promise when your old enough I'll tell you."

Harry thought about it and knew no matter how hard he pushed, they wouldn't tell him but he might be able to find what it's about.

"Okay Dad but does this have to do with why Voldemort attacked me as a baby?"

Both James and Dumbledore paled at that James then said.

"Of course not, you know we were very active in the war against Voldemort. He was just trying to torture us by going after you."

However Harry saw the nervous look James had shared with Dumbledore and he knew they were lying once again.

"Well Harry it's late and you have been through a horrible ordeal. You should go to the hospital wing to get yourself checked out."

Just then Dumbledore's office door opened and in strode Lucias Malfoy with Dobby who was looking miserable.

"So you're back Dumbledore. The Governors suspended you and yet here you are."

"Ah Lucias, the Governors when they heard what happened to Arthur Weasley's daughter, thought it'd be best if I were to come back. Strange stories they seemed to tell me as well something along the lines of you would curse their families if they didn't suspend me in the first place." Lucias sneered

"So have the attacks been stopped? Did you find the culprit?"

"Yes it was the same person as last time Voldemort. This time he acted through a diary."

Dumbledore held up the diary with the hole in it. Harry was watching Dobby point to the diary, then at Lucias, then punch himself in the face. Harry understood.

"Mr. Malfoy, it was you!"

"Excuse me?" "It was you who put the diary in Ginny's cauldron that day in Flourish and Blotts."

Dumbledore and James smiled at Harry while Lucias sneered.

"Prove it boy."

"Oh none of us would be able to prove that. But do make sure none of Voldemort's old school things end up in innocent hands. I'm sure Arthur and James here would make sure of that."

Lucias sneered one last time then turned around and kicked Dobby across the floor. Harry watching this, made a plan.

"Professor may I have the diary?"

"Of course Harry."

Harry took his sock off and put it in the diary.

"Mr. Malfoy, here you forgot this."

Harry thrusted the diary in his hand and took one look at it and threw it to Dobby.

"Think you're brave Potter, your luck won't last forever and when it runs out, you will find yourself in a very sticky end."

"Now I know where Draco gets it from." Harry said shaking his head. Lucias looked like he wanted to slap him. Thought better of it and then said.

"Come Dobby, we're leaving."

"No!" "

"Excuse me?!"

"Dobby got a sock. Dobby is free."

"What I didnt give you no sock..."

Lucias looked at the sock, then at the diary, then at Harry.

"YOU LOST ME MY SERVANT BOY"

Lucias drew his wand and charged at Harry. Before Harry or even Dumbledore or James could react Lucias was thrown across the room.

"You shall not harm Harry Potter." Dobby said.

Lucias picked himself up with as much dignity he could muster and without a word walked out of the room.

"Harry Potter sir Dobby must thank Harry Potter. Harry Potter freed Dobby. Dobby is also sorry about his bludger and stoping the barriar."

"What that was you Dobby? You could have killed me."

"Not kill you Harry Potter never kill you better to be expelled or injured then Harry Potter dying ."

Harry couldnt stay mad, Dobby was only trying to help even if it was very unconventional.

"I forgive you Dobby but just promise not to try and save my life again".

"Im proud of you Harry. But your still grounded for a month."

"what Dad are you serious."

"hey better me then your mother, speaking of whitch i goy to get back and tell her what happened. Are you sure your gonna be ok Harry."

"yeah Dad i got Morzan if i need anything."

Apon hearing his name Morzan let out a chirp and some Phionex song which Harry made Harry feel peaceful. James ruffled his sons hair and then went through the floo.

*End Flashback*

Ginny looked around and spotted Hedwigs empty perch. She would have to wait to write to Harry tomorrow. Ginny sighed, knowing that she wouldn't get sleep tonight, she went downstairs to make herself some hot chocolate.

#############

Meanwhile, at Potter Manor, the youngest Potter was having a nightmare of his own. He was dreaming that he was talking telepathically to someone. He didn't quite remember what was said, but he remembered it looked like a prison of some sort.

Harry woke up with his scar in pain and the feeling of joy which was not his own. He felt around on his table for his glasses. Finally feeling them, he put them on, only to find Morzan watching him.

~Are you alright Harry?~

~I'm fine I guess. I just had a nightmare.~

~About the Chamber again?~

~No this was different. The Chamber never made my scar hurt.~

~Perhaps you should tell Ginny~

Thinking of Ginny brought a smile to his face and a weird feeling in his stomach.

~I wonder what Ginny is doing, I hope she's not having nightmares again.~

~Don't worry Harry. If she was having nightmares, she would send Hedwig.~

Thinking of Hedwig was a little painful, but he was glad Ginny had a way to talk to him and he always saw her anyway. He remembered how Ginny came to own Hedwig.

*Flashback*

It was the night before they would all be leaving Hogwarts. Due to Harry and Ron's actions, they secured the house cup for Gryffindor again.

All the petrified students were revived and back to normal. Hermione was impressed by Harry and Rons adventure. Hermione even went to Ginny and said she didn't blame her at all.

Ginny had seemed in better sprit but Harry noticed she was still withdrawn. In the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron and Hermione were arguing again and Ginny was off alone in the corner.

Harry knew that even though everyone said it wasn't her fault, she still blamed herself. He also knew she had been avoiding him.

Meanwhile, at Potter Manor, the youngest Potter was having a nightmare of his own. He was dreaming that he was talking telepathically to someone. He didn't quite remember what was said, but he remembered it looked like a prison of some sort.

Harry woke up with his scar in pain and the feeling of joy which was not his own. He felt around on his table for his glasses. Finally feeling them, he put them on, only to find Morzan watching him.

~Are you alright Harry?~

~I'm fine I guess. I just had a nightmare.~

~About the Chamber again?~

~No this was different. The Chamber never made my scar hurt.~

~Perhaps you should tell Ginny~

Thinking of Ginny brought a smile to his face and a weird feeling in his stomach.

~I wonder what Ginny is doing, I hope she's not having nightmares again.~

~Don't worry Harry. If she was having nightmares, she would send Hedwig.~

Thinking of Hedwig was a little painful, but he was glad Ginny had a way to talk to him and he always saw her anyway. He remembered how Ginny came to own Hedwig.

*Flashback*

It was the night before they would all be leaving Hogwarts. Due to Harry and Ron's actions, they secured the house cup for Gryffindor again.

All the petrified students were revived and back to normal. Hermione was impressed by Harry and Rons adventure. Hermione even went to Ginny and said she didn't blame her at all.

Ginny had seemed in better sprit but Harry noticed she was still withdrawn. In the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron and Hermione were arguing again and Ginny was off alone in the corner.

Harry knew that even though everyone said it wasn't her fault, she still blamed herself. He also knew she had been avoiding him. He excused himself from Ron and Hermione...

"...No Ron I will not drop any of my classes. They're all important!..."

"...But Hermione you will end up killing yourself under that workload..."

Harry shook his head. They didn't even stop to acknowledge him. He went and sat by Ginny. She noticed him but said nothing.

"Hey Ginny, what's going on?"

"Hi Harry and nothing really."

"Why are you in this corner all alone?"

"Oh I was just tired and this place is relaxing."

"Bullshit Ginny!" Harry cursing shocked Ginny. As far as she knew, Harry never cursed. Now here he was cursing in front of her like...like...like an adult.

"Excuse me Harry?"

"You heard me Ginny. What you said before is bullshit. What's really going on? I don't wanna hear no bloody 'I'm tired' again. You've been avoiding everyone, including me!"

"Fine Harry, you really want to know what's going on? Everyone hates me. My family, Hermione and you."

The last part that she said was really low that Harry wasn't quite sure he heard it.

"No one hates you Ginny."

"Oh yes they do. They think that I'm just a stupid silly little girl and if I didn't feel the need to confine in that damn diary, none of it would have happened. I almost killed Hermione. You almost died to save me from Tom and the Basilisk. Harry I know you would rather have nothing to do with me. I can't tell you enough how much I am thankful for you saving me. I know you're mad that Ron's little sister almost got you killed. I'm so sorry I never meant for it to happen."

Ginny was hysterical crying. Harry just pulled her into his arms and let her cry on his chest. After some time when she was all cried out, he gently lifted her head up.

"Ginny all what you said is a lie. Voldemort tricked you, he used you. He's the asshole, not you. You had him in your head for almost a year. You have been touched by evil Ginny just like me. I don't think anyone could understand it. We're not little kids anymore. Yeah it sucks people are still gonna treat us our age, but only because they have no idea. I never thought of you as just Ron's little sister. Remember it was you who I met first. It was you who helped me figure out the mystery of the Philosophers Stone. You're one of my best friends. I would gladly risk my life for yours. If I had to go in the Chamber and save you again, I would do it in a heartbeat."

"Really Harry?"

"Of course Gin." Ginny smiled. She hated people calling her that, but from Harry it sounded nice.

"Harry's right Ginny." Ginny and Harry turned around to see Ron, Fred, George, Percy and Hermione with her friend Luna.

"Yeah Gin-Gin we.."

"Never blamed you.."

"We love you"

The twins said. Ginny ran and hugged all her brothers and then her two best friends and then finally she gave Harry the biggest hug of all and whispered in his ear

"Thank you Harry."

The next day with Ginny back to being her old cheerful self, they played a prank on the school at breakfast turning everyone into clowns with pink tutus, including themselves to draw away suspicion. Everyone but the Slytherin's had a good laugh about it. It was the perfect way to end the year.

On the train ride home, Ginny told Harry about the nightmares she was having.

"Ginny everytime you have a nightmare and need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Harry, but I can't always use Errol. It would be suspicious with mom and dad."

"You're right. Hmm, how would you like Hedwig?"

"Harry I can't take Hedwig, she's your owl!" Harry went over to Hedwig's cage and said

"Hey girl, would you like to go live with Ginny. She needs a way to contact me and she could really use a friend. Who else then a pretty bird like yourself?"

Hedwig puffed herself up, obviously enjoying the praise, she hooted something that both Harry and Ginny thought meant yes.

*end flash back.*

~ Morzan take this to Ginny for me please?~

~Of course Harry.~

Morzan took the letter from Harry and flashed out. Back at the burrow, Ginny was sitting at the table hoping Hedwig would return from her hunting trip soon, when there was a flash and she saw Harry's Phoenix Morzan.

Morzan dropped a letter in her lap and let out a soft note of a Phoenix song and she felt her worries and fear disappear. She shot Morzan a grateful smile as Morzan flashed away.

Ginny opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Ginny,

How are you? Are you ok? Are your dreams acting up again? Sorry for rambling, I guess I just miss you. It's hard to believe it has been a month but finally my punishment will be over later today. Talking to you, Ron and Hermionie only by letters has been rough. At least I finally get to see you guys tomorrow. Anyways, I also wanted to tell you I had a weird dream. I think for some odd reason Voldemort is happy. I don't remember much, except waking up with my scar hurting. I thought it would be only fair to let you know since you let me know when you are having bad dreams. Just wanted to let you know and to tell you I miss you lots.

Love Harry

Ginny smiled it had been a while since she saw Harry. He had been serving his punishment for the last month.

Ginny felt bad that he got in trouble but so did Ron. They both got in trouble for not telling a teacher about what they knew.

Thanks to her loving family and letters from Harry ,Ginny was recovering she still had nightmares but they were getting better to. She hoped by the end of the summer shed be able to put it all behind her. With that thought she found herself yawning and falling a sleep right at the kitchen table with Harry's note tucked neatly in her hand she drifted off.

Harry woke up with a big smile on his face. It was his birthday he was finally a teenager. What was even better was he was no longer punished. He came into the kitchen following the smell of French Toast and Bacon. What he saw was His Mom Dad Sirius and Remus all looking grave.

His mom noticed him first and schooling her features she said

"Happy birthday sweetheart." this was followed by a loud couras of "Happy Birthday's".

"what's wrong?why is everyone looking so grim?"

James sighed and slid the daily prophet over to him. What Harry saw shocked him.

'PETER PETTIGREW ESCAPES AZKABAN PRISION.'

"how did that happen "

"were not to sure what we do know is the anti-animagius spells were canceled. No one is sure how though. Harry I need you to promise me you won't leave the property. I know you and the Weasley's like to go exploring but I can't allow you to do that."

"wait Dad you don't think Peter would come here do you."

"it's a good bet. He definitely would want revenge and I'm not taking any chances. Which is why I'm going to start training you. You end up in far to many dangerous situations. I want to at least make sure you prepared."

Harry was about to protest but he realized it was true he was a danger magnet and he might as well learn to defend himself.

"okay Dad when do we stat?"

"tomorrow today is your birthday and you derserve to have some fun."

Far away in an abandoned building Ater Angelous an Peter Petiigrew were talking.

"Peter you will bring Harry Potter to me and we will bring him to the Dark Lord. I am trusting you seeing how I can not go out in the day and my power has been weakened and until I recover I am of little use. However do not think you could betray me. I act on the commands of the Dark Lord himself and if you try to fuck me over I will find you rip out your insides and strangle you with your intestine then I would feast on your remains. Do I make myself clear Wormtail."

"Per-rrrfecty."

"good now fetch me something to eat I have not eaten in so long. I prefer a nice fat chubby child they always taste the best."

Wormtail shivered and tried to hide his disgust. But nether the less he would do as he was asked lest he be the one to end up Ater's dinner.

####

Harry found himself on his back wandless and staring up at a stern Sirius. The last week had Harry training with his dad, Sirius and Moony and even his mum sometimes. He was dueling Sirius and he got distracted by thinking about today he would finally get to see The Weasleys and Sirius made him pay with a explillarmus and a stunner.

"Harry how do you expect towin a duel if you can't focus on your opponent?"

"I'm sorry."

"No sorry Harry, if this was Auror school you would fail. If it was real life you would be dead."

Now Harry was getting mad all week Sirius was making comments like that Harry knew it was to motivate him but Harry has had enough.

"Let's go again Harry and this time try to last more then ten seconds."

Harry was angry and he felt his magic respond he couldn't explain it it was just like in his first year with the sorcerers stone.

Sirius shot a disarming curse Harry blocked with a Protego and Harry shot a stunner at Sirius who blocked it with ease and then started to laugh at Harry's efforts. Harry saw red and suddenly he was putting more power in to his spells and moving faster. Sirius eyes widened when he felt the barrage of high powered stunners pound his shield. Truth be told this week Harry wasn't that bad he picked up on spells rather quickly and he showed promise but it was Sirius's job to push him to do better. However this was alarming Sirius knew his shield would soon falter and it was high grade Auror shield. Sirius saw Harry was moving toward him so Sirius rolled out of the way of Harry's stunner and he transfigured one of the practice dummy's to look like Ginny. This brought Harry to stop cold. Taking advantage of The situation Sirius called his house elf kreatcher and using kreatcher sported behind Harry and before Harry could react he was once again stunned.

Sirius revived Harry with a grin on his face where as his godson just glared at him.

"what the he'll uncle Sirius that was cheating."

"Harry, Harry there is no such thing as cheating in a duel. Your enimies are not fighting with you for honor all respect or to solve a dispute. They will be trying to kill you. Anything goes in combat. If you have an advantage use it. You froze at the image of Ginny so I used Kreatcher to get behind you and take you out. It's not my fault you froze and didnt watch your back. Now let's go again Harry."

Harry smiled if Sirius wanted to play dirty so would he. They started dueling again and why Harry kept dodging the spells of Sirius he called Morzan.

Morzan can you get Sirius and flash here Harry said why performing some spell on the ground.

Sirius was smiling he had Harry on the defensive So Harry couldn't do anything he was then shocked when he felt Morzan grab him and flash away. Sirius landed on the ground and he saw Harry he was about to send a spell when he felt he couldn't move. The ground was cement and it was Harding trapping him in place. Suddenly Sirius found himself disarmed and a Grining Harry standing over him.

"Bloody hell Harry that was impressive."

"Sirius Black! You will watch your language while in my house!" Lily said.

Sirius jumped he didnt even hear Liky come into the duel room. "sorry Lils didn't see you there."

"Harry dear the Weasley's are here."

"all right thanks mum bye Sirius."

"you got lucky kid it won't happen again."

Harry ran into the parlor to see His favorite red heads.

After getting pounded on the back by Fred,George and Ron he gave Ginny a hug and he once again felt that strange feeling in his stomach. He also noticed dark circles under Ginny's eyes. He leaned into her ear while hugging her and said "everything allright Ginny?" Ginny gave a forced smile and said "yeah of course."

Harry was about to comment back when Ron said "hey you think Trixie and Mercury can make me a sandwich."

Ginny let go of Harry reluctantly and said " honestly Ron you just had Breakfast."

"that was ages ago."

"it's only been a little over an hour."

"my point exactly." Harry laughed and brought Ron into the kitchen. They spent the rest of the day talking about Harry's training and since it was raining playing video games. Harry still found it funny that even after all this time the Weasley's except Ginny still couldn't master the muggle games. Finally he was able to be Aline with Ginny when Fred and George went down to the potion room and Ron went back to the kitchen.

"I swear Ron must be completely hollow I don't know how anyone can eat as much as he does."

Harry laughed " Ron is a growing boy as he puts it." Harry sighed and he gently turned Ginny's head so she was looking at him.

"Gin what's wrong and please dint lie to me."

Ginny tried aviod looking at him but those emreled green eyes can get her to do anything. She cursed this power he had over her but found herself saying anyways "I'm still having nightmares, I thought I would be over this by now."

Ginny started to cry and she hated herself for being weak.

"shhh Gin dint cry you went through a horrible ordeal. Here I got this for you I was going to wait till your birthday in two days but I guess you need it now." Harry left and went upstairs he came back a couple of minutes later with an emreled book.

" Here Ginny this is a special diary. Only you can open it and only you can read it. It would help you get over your fear of the diary while helping you say and get out all your emotions your feeling inside."

"thank you Harry." Ginny said. Even more tears fell down her face when he gave her the diary. Ginny was touched by how much he cared.

"I'm sorry Harry for crying on you like that." Ginny said while turning her head and furiously wiping away her tears. 'great Ginny now he thinks your just a weak little girl.

"Gin it's okay to cry. My mum always said crying makes us stronger." Ginny shot him a brilliant smile he always knew what to say.

"ah there's that beautiful smile of yours." Harry said.

"you really think that?"

Harry tilted her head up again "yes I do." Harry found himself lost in her chocolate brown eyes and before he was awear he found himself moving closer and his lips moving closer to hers. He remembered thier kiss last Christmas and he had a burning desire to do it again.

Ginny couldn't believe what was happening. Harry just said she had a beautiful smile and was about to kiss her.

"hey Harry it stoped raining want to play some quidditch." Harry jumped up startled and said "sure Ron let me get my broom."

Ginny shook her head of course Ron had to go and interurpt them. Why couldn't he waited just a minuet longer. Still shaking her head she got her broom and went outside. Harry while upstairs thought about what just happened. 'great just great here she is having nightmares and you go and try and kiss friend you are Potter.I can't do that to Ginny she doesn't like me like that and her friendship is to important to throw away like that.' Harry made a vow to no matter how he feels let Ginny Weasley know he liked her. Morzan just chuckled from his perch thinking how silly humans were sometimes. The summer passed in a blur Ginny got a new wand for her birthday along with Ron. They were even aloud to train with Harry. After that Training session with Sirius he couldn't tap into that power again and even using Morzan he still couldn't win. However he did learn a lot. In addition to the spells he learned he also was doing a lot of physical training. While never unhealthy or overweight Harry found himself getting toned throughout his body. Ron and Ginny weren't far behind. Harry also noticed the youngest Weasley developing some curves and found it even harder to not look at her as more then a friend true to his word he didn't try nothing with Ginny again. Much to Ginny's disappointment. His Dad and Uncles where kept busy at the ministry looking for Peter Pettigrew. Harry was relived to be going to Hogwarts He felt he was being almost smothered at the Manor. James was worried that Pettigrew was going to go after Harry so he kept him home all the time barely let him even go to the burrow. The way his dad and mum were panicking Harry thought they might not sign his permission slip to go to Hogsmade. Thankfully they did but it was probably more due to the fact that his uncle Remus got a job teaching defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts and would be able to keep an eye on him.

So that's where Harry found himself on the Hogwarts express with Ginny, Ron Hermionie and Remus in a carpartment. Remus was out cold due to the fact of the full moon last night. All the kids knew he was werewolf they didn't mind nor think of him as a monster. Harry was watching Ginny write in her diary. the diary was a success Ginny got over her fear of duarte and was able to released her emotions which gave her fewer nightmares. Harry was lost in his thoughts when he heard Morzan give off a warning chirp and then he felt unaturely cold. Harry saw a slimy rotten hand covered in a black Cloak open the carpartment door. The strange creature started taking long deep breathes and with each breath Harry felt the happiness being sucked out of him. He found himself seeing Ginny in the chamber Riddle standing over her crazy laughter and a women screaming. Harry could take no more as everything went black.


End file.
